Changes
by CrazyCaz
Summary: AU Post-Season 6. Donna wants more, and it's about time she does it. Even if it means leaving Pearson, Specter & Litt to find it, but it comes at a cost. Will Donna and Harvey find their way back to each other, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

_This was clearly written before Season 7 started - trust me, if I had my way Darvey would have already happened, or at least Harvey would be dating anyone BUT his therapist._

* * *

 _ **Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no**_

 _ **Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing) oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now**_

 _ **I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

 _ **\- Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**_

Donna sat down on her couch in sweats drowning herself in alcohol and ice-cream, trying to come to terms with what just happened. Mike was finally in the bar, Mike and Rachel were in love and getting married, Louis was devastated with the loss of Tara, Jessica came for Mike, and her and Harvey were back to their usual selves. Donna finally said it out loud – "I want more" and shed a tear, fully understanding that she didn't want to be just Harvey's secretary anymore. It was time for a change.

The week went by so quick – she worked with Harvey pretending that everything was fine while still trying to make a life-altering decision. By Friday, her plans were finally put in place and ready to execute – she called her parents in Connecticut, contacted a real estate agent to find a small place near her family, got herself a job interview at a Connecticut law firm called Cooper & Evans, found someone to lease out her apartment, and fixed her bank accounts. She looked down at the white envelopes in her hand and took a deep breath before making her way to Harvey's office.

"Hey Harvey, do you have a minute?" Harvey looked up from his laptop and looked up at a grim-looking Donna.

"I thought you would've gone home by now. Of course, Donna. Anything for you." Donna gave him a small smile walking up to his desk and placed the envelopes on the table.

"I'm resigning Harvey. I meant when I said that I wanted more, and it's time. I've stepped aside from _The Donna_ project and left it in the hands of Stu and Benjamin, who fully understand my decision." Donna looked at a shocked Harvey, who knew that he was trying to control his emotions, despite his eyes getting wet. Harvey gulped.

"I need you, Donna. You can't leave me again." He said in a controlled voice, forcing his emotions down his throat.

"I've been with you, for now, thirteen years – every minute, every day of my life is dedicated to you, but I can't do it anymore Harvey. I need to find more in my life – I don't know what it is, but I know that this isn't it anymore. There's a letter for you as well – when you're ready, read it. Goodbye Harvey."

Harvey was lost for words – he could feel his chest tightening, sweat beads on his forehead. He grabbed his phone and quickly called for Dr Agard, who helped him on a weekly basis with the recent events, stressing his life.

That night, it finally hit him that Donna was really gone. He went to Donna's apartment the morning after she handed in her resignation letter, only to see movers filtering in and out of her apartment with the new owners. She was really gone, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

Mike and Rachel watched the downfall of the great Harvey Specter – sure he was back to his talented, asshole lawyer, but at the office and in his personal life, he was a mess. Mike and Rachel managed to help pick up the pieces and slowly help Harvey back together, who eventually agreed to hire a new secretary, and thankfully it was Bertha from D.A's office whom both Harvey and Donna knew and loved. She was a great replacement, but everyone knew that nothing is ever the same without Donna.

Eventually, the firm and Harvey moved on from Donna, but it also was the end of Harvey and Donna.

* * *

 _ **Three months later**_

Donna was back in New York after being away for three long months. She arrived at her parents in Connecticut looking strong and confident, only to break down and crash when her mother and father asked her how she was.

She slept every night for the first two weeks wondering whether Harvey had read her letter – every feeling and emotion was poured into that letter the night she wrote it. It was also the moment that she finally admitted to loving Harvey as more than a friend, and that she was really _in_ love with him.

Donna knocked on the door, holding a bottle of wine and a bag of Chinese take-out. The door swung open.

"Donna! You're here!" Rachel squealed and pulled Donna into a hug.

"It so good to see you, Rachel. I got wine and Chinese food." Donna grinned as she walked into Rachel and Mike's apartment. They sat down in front of the TV and began digging into their food and wine.

"So, how are things back at home? Do you miss New York?"

"Of course, I miss New York, I've lived here for half my life. Connecticut has been good to me – my family are always together and have been helping with my changes. I got a good job at another law firm in their H.R department while doing some small local theatre productions."

"That's good to hear! Bertha is doing well as your replacement." Rachel smiled softly, not wanting to upset Donna.

"I'm glad to hear." Donna said honestly, "How are things at the firm since I've left?"

"It took some time for all of us to get used to the changes, with Mike finally being able to be a lawyer, me with school, and everyone else is trying to get used to the new managing partners."

"How's Harvey?" Donna asked quietly, looking down at her noddle box.

"He's doing well. He's always asking for you. Since you left, in his free time he would try and find you and constantly ask me about you. I promised you I wouldn't give anything to him, not even your phone number but it was hard. He'd drunk dial Mike late at night sometimes to vent about you or try and get your number, but Mike stuck to his promise for you." Donna looked at Rachel with guilt for forcing Mike and Rachel to act as middle people between Donna and Harvey.

"Thank you. You two are stuck in the middle between us, and I know it's hard but it's for the best." The night before Mike and Rachel's wedding was meant to be a happy and joyous night, but after a bottle of wine and watching The Notebook and Titanic, it was an emotional mess.

"You know I wrote him a letter. After thirteen years, it took me a resignation and a goddamn letter to finally understand and admit my feelings for Harvey. Pathetic, right?" Donna hastily wiped away her forbidden tear. Rachel pulled Donna into a hug to comfort her.

"It's not pathetic. You were someone lost and in love. What Mike and I went through, with him being in prison, is nothing compared to you and Harvey. You both have sacrificed so much for work, and now you finally know what you want even if it meant having to let go one more thing. The only question left to ask is, are you happy?" Donna looked at Rachel thinking about what has happened over in the past three months.

"I think I am. I feel content and I'm finally putting my wants ahead of the firm, despite still working in a firm."

"Then that's all that matters. Your happiness is what everyone wants, including Harvey."

After that, they both fell asleep on the couch and Donna felt content since arriving back in New York.

The morning of the wedding was an exciting time. Donna woke early and made breakfast while Rachel went to answer the door and introduced her mother to Donna, then went off to have a shower. Donna and Laura Zane got on extremely well, and much to Donna's surprise Laura knew a lot about Donna.

"So, my daughter tells me that you left Pearson, Specter & Litt to move back to Connecticut."

"Yes, I did. I thought it was time for a change and doing something more than being a legal secretary."

"Sometime tells me that there is more to your reasoning than just that." Laura looked at Donna trying to read her. Donna heard the bathroom door open and jumped to her feet.

"Oh, Rachel's finally out, I'm going to have a shower." Donna said nervously, trying to retain her composure.

"Whoever it is Donna, if it was meant to be, you will always find your way back to him no matter how long it takes." And with that, Donna was left to that notion in the shower. She showered quickly regathering her thoughts and went to help the ladies with their hair (another talent of Donna's), while they had a make-up artist doing their make-up. Donna's maid of honour dress was a simple Ted Baker pink floral-printed dress paired with her favourite Jimmy Choo heels. She kept her jewellery simple and tasteful, with minimal makeup and her usual Donna hair.

Donna fixed Rachel's hair quickly and looked at her with a beaming smile on her face.

"Are you ready to get married? Pssh, of course, you are. You're nervous but excited." Donna grinned as she helped Rachel out of the apartment down to the streets.

"How did you know?"

"I'm Donna. I know everything."

On the other side of town, back at Harvey's condo, both men were looking extremely handsome in their suits.

"How do I look?" Mike asked with his arms open and spun around. Harvey finished his scotch and looked at Mike.

"Me? I look great as always." Harvey smirked and Mike rolled his eyes at him.

"I seem to recall this being my wedding? Nobody cares how you'll look."

"You look good, Mike. Now settle down. Rachel should be here any moment and the guests are waiting to actually see you." Harvey pushed Mike out of his room and then went to greet the wedding minister, while Mike greeted everyone else. Louis had arrived with Katerina after the Tara disaster, while Jessica and Jeff also flew in from Chicago for the wedding. There were people from the clinic, from the firm and some of Rachel's family. There was no word on whether Donna would be at the wedding, and despite Harvey having asked Rachel and Mike about her in the past few days, it seemed that Donna would be unlikely to attend the wedding.

Rachel's mother walked into the condo indicating that Rachel was here, and quickly everyone got into position. The wedding DJ (that Mike insisted on hiring), started playing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Lyrics flowed out of the speaker, and everyone's attention turned to the door.

 _And so I'm sailing through the sea_ _  
_ _To an island where we'll meet_ _  
_ _You'll hear the music fill the air_ _  
_ _I'll put a flower in your hair_ _  
_ _Though the breezes through the trees_ _  
_ _Move so pretty you're all I see_ _  
_ _As the world keeps spinning round_ _  
_ _You hold me right here right now_

Harvey heard gasps around him and looked at the person walking towards them – it was Donna. His heart stopped seeing her for the first time in three months and immediately took his breath away with how beautiful she looked. His eyes stayed on her, trying to immerse his brain with the stunning image in front of him. Donna smiled at both men and nodded her head to acknowledge them. Then everyone's attention turned to Rachel who was being walked down the aisle by her father, the great Robert Zane.

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

 _I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

The ceremony was beautiful – both Harvey and Donna watched on fondly as their best friends exchanged vows and dedicate their love to each other for all eternity. Harvey would occasionally glance at Donna taking in her beauty. When the ceremony was over, the party started. Food was being served, drinks were being opened and the music was being played.

Harvey quietly spoke to Jessica and Jeff waiting for the chance to speak with Donna alone. He had been watching her dance, laugh and drink with many of the guests – she looked happy.

"So, Donna's back. You seemed on edge, Harvey." Jessica looked at Harvey.

"I'm not on edge. I'm a little shocked by her appearance."

"I think we all were. Well… Mike and Rachel clearly didn't look surprised." Jessica tilted her head towards the newlyweds.

"I noticed that – I guess my instincts were right. They've known about Donna's whereabouts and been in contact with her since she left without a word. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to say hi to Donna."

Donna hugged Louis and Katrina and quietly chatted with them before going to get herself a refilled glass of champagne.

"Donna." She froze midway from drinking - he was here and wanting to talk to her. _Crap._ She spun around and smiled.

"Hey, Harvey." She saw the twitch on Harvey's hardened jaw. Nothing else was being said. She knew that he was angry or _annoyed_ with her.

"That's it? After three months without a word, all I get is a hello?" Donna narrowed her eyes but remained calm.

"I take it you haven't read my letter. Look, Harvey, today is about Mike and Rachel. If you want to talk, we can talk after the wedding." She said firmly. Mike came up from behind sensing the tension the two immediately. He coughed and Harvey and Donna turned to look at him.

"Donna, would you like to dance?" Mike put his hand out in front of Donna. Donna smiled and finished her champagne, then put her hand in Mike's allowing him to pull her to the centre of the condo to dance, where other pairings were starting to dance. Rachel stood beside him and looked at her husband dancing with her best friend.

Harvey finished his scotch and grabbed Rachel's hand gently, "let's dance" he smiled. Rachel was a little surprised knowing that Harvey rarely did anything fun, let alone dance.

"You should ask her dance with you. It might be the only time you get to make her listen to you since you're both so stubborn." Rachel said as they danced.

"Have you and Mike been in contact this whole time?" Harvey asked bluntly looking at Rachel. She looked at him nervously and nodded.

"We promised her that we keep it a secret – she didn't want anyone to know where she moved to or a number to call her on." Rachel said simply, avoiding revealing more than she should.

"Why?"

"You have to ask her. Thank you for the dance, Harvey, and good luck." Rachel kissed Harvey's cheek. Mike appeared and pulled his wife away from Harvey leaving Donna and Harvey alone on the dancefloor with some of the other couples who were still dancing.

 _I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you, and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Oh, why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone_

"Would you like to dance Donna?" Harvey asked quietly.

"I thought the great Harvey Specter didn't dance?" Donna teased him, feeling like their usual selves again

"I can make some exceptions." Harvey smiled and pulled Donna into an embrace and danced with Donna. She rested her arms on his shoulder as he felt his hands grasp onto her hips.

 _Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oh, and all my tears, they  
Keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

"So, how've you been?" Harvey asked quietly. Donna looked at him with a soft smile. There was no longer any anger in his eyes, anything but that.

"I've been good. I'm very happy with what I do." Donna said coyly. She was still determined to keep her location, her workplace and everything quiet. If Harvey knew, then she could never move on.

"What is it that you do?

"I'm the Head of the HR department at the law firm that I work at, and it is very fulfilling and a little less demanding of my time."

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_ _  
_ _Are you that afraid of me?_ _  
_ _But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_ _  
_ _This is not how you want it to be_

"Why all this secrecy Donna? I thought thirteen years of friendship and working together would mean more to you. Three months and I can't contact or locate you." Harvey blurted out. Donna was a little startled by his outburst.

"Our friendship means the world to me, but my choice to leave has nothing to do with you Harvey. I had to move on. Don't say that when two people care, they never move on. I wanted more out of my life and I finally got it. I'm not just an executive secretary for a lawyer anymore, I'm a department head and doing theatre productions in my spare time. So, please forgive me for wanting some space from New York." Donna said angrily.

 _So, baby, I will wait for you_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't know what else I can do_ _  
_ _Don't tell me I ran out of time_ _  
_ _If it takes the rest of my life_ _  
_ _Baby, I will wait for you_ _  
_ _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_ _  
_ _I really need you in my life_ _  
_ _No matter what I have to do_ _  
_ _I'll wait for you_

Harvey looked at the fiery red-head and noticed a change in her. She was taking a stand and putting her wants ahead of everybody else. Dancing with Donna, hell seeing Donna alone brought all these overwhelming emotions and feelings back – something he couldn't contain.

"Will you ever come back? To New York? To me?" Donna looked at Harvey and could sense his vulnerability and fear of losing her forever.

 _Been a long time since you called me_ _  
_ _(How could you forget about me?)_ _  
_ _You gotta be feeling crazy_ _  
_ _How can you walk away_ _  
_ _(When) everything stays the same?_ _  
_ _I just can't do it, baby_

"Maybe. _One day_. I won't come back anytime soon because everything is starting to play out for me. I'm happy and content, Harvey. I can't sacrifice my happiness for you anymore." Her eyes widened realising what she just said.

 _What will it take to make you come back?  
Girl, I told you what it is, and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying_

 _Baby, why can't we just, just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was?  
If you give me a chance, I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

"Was it that bad working for me? I didn't even realise how much you have sacrificed for me all these years. I'm sorry about that Donna. I should never have taken you for granted."

"Harvey, you don't have to apologise. It was my job, but thank you for realising. I know that things aren't always easy, but sometimes saying things from the heart are the hardest." Donna gulped.

 _So, baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be_

"I hear Bertha has taken the reigns for me. How's she doing?" Donna tried to ease the tension between the two.

"She's doing very well, but she's no you." Harvey muttered.

"Harvey…" Donna warned.

"What? I'm stating the truth. I want you to come back! I need you." There's the goddamn word again. Donna was beginning to hate those words.

"You can't keep saying that you need me, Harvey! It's all you ever say – that you need me. Well, I need something else in my life. You need me as your secretary, nothing else."

 _Baby, I will wait for you_ _  
_ _Oh_ _  
_ _Baby, I will wait for you_ _  
_ _If it's the last thing I do_

"I told you that I love you! And you told me that you love me too. Isn't that enough?" Donna shook her head and gave him a painful smile.

"Love me how?" Donna asked him simply. It was the question that she had once asked Harvey, and again she is met with silence.

 _Baby, I will wait for you_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't know what else I can do_ _  
_ _Don't tell me I ran out of time_ _  
_ _If it takes the rest of my life_ _  
_ _Baby, I will wait for you_ _  
_ _If you think I find it just ain't true_ _  
_ _I really need you in my life_ _  
_ _No matter what I have to do_ _  
_ _I'll wait for you_

"Donna, I –"

"It's alright, Harvey." Donna interrupted and smiled sadly, "the silence was enough for me to know. One day, you will understand why I'm doing this. Goodbye Harvey."

 _I'll be waiting_

 _-Wait for You by Elliott Yamin_

Donna broke from their embrace, said goodbye to everyone and left the wedding heading back to her hotel. Both Harvey and Donna felt the heartache and it was painful.

' _I think this is the end of us_ ' – Donna's final thoughts before she fell asleep crying into the pillow.

Goodbye Harvey.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Years Later…**_

"Donna, we need you to come in as soon as possible. Our HR department is a mess and we're experiencing a high level of staff turnover. We've told our bosses but they're not doing anything." Donna sat in her old apartment on her phone while she was getting her hair and make-up done for press.

"I'll be in after doing press. The last three months has been hectic with the musical, and the press want to speak their newest Broadway star!" Donna sung into the phone. They spoke some more before hanging up. Her door swung open and in walked Rachel holding two coffees and a small bag.

"Good morning everyone!" She said cheerfully, "I got you some coffee before we have to go." Donna sighed with delight taking her first sip of the vanilla latte.

"Mrs Ross, are you sure you want to come along with me? You're going to get bored." Rachel waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'll be fine, besides this is so exciting. You got your dream to be on stage in the theatre! A Broadway star is even better!" Donna chuckled.

"You do realise he will find out that you've been here for the last few months, right?"

"That's alright. I wasn't expecting to hide or anything." Donna was finally in a good place in her life, and despite having been completely M.I.A from Pearson, Specter & Litt and in Harvey's life, she found 'more' and it made her happy.

She auditioned for Les Miserables out of the blue when she secretly visited Rachel and Mike mid last year, and got the part a three weeks later. She had to quit her job at the firm where she was head of their Human Resources department, and move back to New York. Two weeks since she had moved back to the big city, her old firm in Connecticut contacted her about a law firm in New York who tried to track her down to help with their HR department. Donna was more than happy to do it, because she did miss working in corporate.

"Is this about Harvey, Donna?" Darrell and Dani were her loyal hair stylist and make-up artist that she had gone to for many years from La Bella Mafia in New York on Fifth Avenue. Rachel looked at Darrell with surprise then looked at Donna questioningly.

"Is it ever not, Darrell? You and Dani know just as much as Rachel does." When Donna was finishing being made up, Rachel helped Donna into a stunning Philosophy di Lorenzo Serafini off-the-shoulder floral-jacquard mini dress, accompanied with a black waist belt, some pretty jewellery, and a pair of Valentino rock-studded pumps.

"Donna, you look beautiful! Let's go, your car and publicist are ready for us." Donna and Rachel made their way downstairs to the car and were driven off to NBC Studio.

"Have you got my bag?" Donna asked Rachel. Rachel grabbed Donna's bag off the floor and placed it on her lap. Donna looked through – IPad Pro (check), daily planner (check), water and snacks (check), touch-up make-up (check), hand sanitiser (check), and other important stuff (check). When they arrived at the studio, they were immediately taken away to the set where The Today Show were set from. Donna looked at the clock in the studio – it was the time that she knew that Harvey would typically be at work, therefore he won't know that she was back in New York. The producer of the show talked to her and one of the assistants put her microphone on for her, while Rachel quickly fixed her hair and took her phone off her. Donna greeted Hoda Kotb and Savannah Guthrie and took her place on the chair opposite the two hosts.

"Welcome back to The Today Show. The revival of Les Miserables has been a smash hit on Broadway and critics are raving about it since it's return in February last year. Some critics have even called it the best revival production in the last ten years." Hoda Kotb spoke into the camera.

"In October, the actress playing Eponine stepped down from the role due to pregnancy, and all eyes are on the new actress taking over the role. She is someone that the critics are loving and generating early Tony buzz, she is the lovely Miss Donna Paulsen. Good morning Donna." Savannah nodded and smiled at the woman.

"Good morning. Thank you for having me." Donna said politely, trying to keep the excitement level controlled.

"It's a pleasure having you here, Donna. I saw the production last night and it was amazing. You were fantastic as Eponine. How has it been so far, considering this is your first ever Broadway production you've been in?"

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's been hard work but so much fun. I was a little nervous because the musical had been getting positive reviews before I took over the role of Eponine. When I got the call, I was so worried that I wouldn't live up the expectations, but when the reviews came out after my first night, I was relieved and it has really been a dream come true." Donna turned her head quickly and saw Rachel from the corner of her eyes giving her the thumbs up, easing her nerves.

"What's it like performing on the stage that brought us Hamilton – an 11 time Tony awarding winning musical?"

"It is amazing – every night we are getting sell-out crowds, celebrities are seeing the show and recommending their friends and family to come see the production. Never in my life, I thought I would have fan mails, let alone fans. I've seen Hamilton and loved it, so it's really an honour to be performing on that stage." Rachel stood behind the cameras watching Donna talk so naturally on camera – she was so happy and her dreams were finally coming true, but deep down, she knew that Donna would never complete without Harvey in her life.

"Now, is it true that you went from being a legal secretary to being a head in an HR department and now to being a Broadway star?" Donna laughed.

"Yes, that's true. It was always my dream to be in the theatre, but our family suffered a heavy setback which led me to becoming a legal secretary for thirteen years in New York. After thirteen years, I decided that it was time for a change, so I moved back to Connecticut where my family lives and worked in their HR department which I later became head of, and now I'm here after auditioning for this role out of the blue."

"That's certainly an unconventional journey to the Broadway stage, but it is certainly paying off." Donna answered a few more questions then wrapped up the interview. She said thank you and goodbye to the hosts and walked back to Rachel and went down to wait for their car to arrive.

"You were amazing! You handled it so well, Donna!" Rachel gushed.

"Thank you, and I know. I'm Donna and I'm awesome." Donna sassed. Rachel and Donna (putting on her favourite Gold & Brown Chanel Aviators – it had 18-karat gold mirror lenses too!) got into the car where there was a blueberry muffin waiting for her.

"Are you ready for this?" Rachel asked when they reach their destination. Donna squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled.

"I'm always ready." Donna grabbed her big Burberry bag and followed Rachel into the building. Donna would be lying if she wasn't feeling nervous as she kept her eyes on the floor levels they passed.

"Donna, there's something you need to know. I don't want you to faint when you see their name on the door."

"What is it?"

"Scottie works here. She has been working here for the last two and a half years." Donna froze – _well this isn't good_. She quickly shook out of her train of thought and gave Rachel a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not shocked, but I'm fine. I don't work here anymore, and have no say. Besides, she'll never be as awesome as me." Rachel exhaled her breathe that she hadn't realised she was holding.

"Well, that's a relief. And you got that right. Besides, I've always thought you looked more beautiful than her. Mike and I always have been and always will be team Donna." Both girls giggled.

"Mike will be happy to see you. You look so fabulous, I'm jealous." Donna smiled gracefully. The elevator doors opened and Rachel and Donna left the lift. Donna stepped out and looked at the names on the wall, after three years, it was now just Specter and Litt.

"So, did you make senior partner yet?" Donna asked. Rachel laughed from behind.

"No, that's Mike. I'm a junior partner and I'd like to stay as that, thank goodness. You know, when the musical is over, you could work in either HR or as a junior associate here. You did study for two years in Connecticut to be one."

"It's still early days. I still have a long way to go before I decide what's next in my life. Now, I'm ready to go see Mike." Rachel smiled and walked ahead of Donna, who strutted behind her towards Mike's office like her first day as the executive secretary to Harvey when he became senior partner and moved to his own office. She felt the eyes looking at her as she walked down the familiar path towards Mike's office (Harvey's old office). Rachel's office was beside Mike's and walked into her office to start some work and left Donna on her own. She walked into the open door and looked around.

"Well, if it isn't a senior partner at Specter and Litt." Donna said proudly. Mike turned around and looked at the woman in front of him. She pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and smiled.

"Donna! Oh my God!" Mike dropped the manila on the table and walked over and pulled Donna into a bear hug., "I was wondering when I would see you again. Rachel said you've been really busy with the musical."

"She's right about that, but let's talk about you! You made senior partner! I'm so proud of you!" Donna held his face in her hand and gave his head a pat.

"Thanks Donna. Although you haven't been here for the past three year, you're still every bit important to my career as well as in my life."

"That's so lovely of you to say, Mike. I almost feel like a proud mother."

"Well, you and Harvey did take me in as if I was your surrogate son."

"That we did."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could take me down to the HR department. I may be on Broadway but I've been hired to fix that department and fix your high levels of staff turnover. I also need to help out with your recruitment."

"I can definitely take you there, since I approved of their request. Harvey knows that we're bringing someone in but doesn't know that it was you. I wasn't sure how to tell him." Donna walked out of the office in front of Mike (who was holding onto some files) and made small talk as they made their way down to the HR department. She passed Rachel and Katrina's office when a name caught her eye, then passed the other offices.

"So, it's true about Scottie huh?" Mike looked at Donna with a grim smile.

"Unfortunately…" Mike muttered, "there's more to it but that's for another time. Would you mind if we make a little stop? I need to drop these files in Harvey's office."

"Sure! It would be nice to see him again." Mike looked at Donna and saw no malice, hate or anger towards Harvey. Mike grinned, knowing that Harvey would be ecstatic to see Donna. Mike walked ahead of her, leaving Donna to take in the sight of Harvey occupying what was once Jessica's office. She saw his extensive record collections, his mother's painting, and his precious basketball collection against the windows. Okay, she was nervous again and her heart was racing as fast as it was on her first night on Broadway.

"You'll never guess who's here, Harvey." Mike said excitedly.

"I don't have time for it Mike, just drop the file and leave. With Scottie in Boston, I have a shitload of paperwork to do." Harvey said without looking up from his papers on the table. Mike gestured at Donna to walk in.

"Hi Harvey." Donna said calmly, ignoring her racing heart. Harvey's head shot up and looked at Donna with wide eyes. She was here in his office. There again, there was rush of emotions and feelings, just like it did seeing her at Mike and Rachel's wedding.

"Donna." Harvey breathed out. He stood up and walked around the table and stood a foot away from her.

"It's good to see you Harvey." Donna smiled sweetly at him. She was brave and took her first steps and embraced him in a hug – something that they rarely do. Harvey returned the hug enjoying the moment of having her near in after being years apart. Even if they rarely touched, it was her smell and presence that kept him content. They pulled away and Harvey took a good look at the woman standing in front of him – she was beautiful and the dress looked fantastic on her.

"You look great, Donna. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help out your HR department. I've been told that it's a mess, and that you also need some help recruiting new staff and junior associates." Harvey was finally putting the pieces together with all the secrecy between Rachel, Mike and the head of their HR department.

"So, you're the saviour that they called for. Well, I'm glad that you're here. You were also good at everything you do." Harvey smiled.

"I'm happy to be here. It just feels that now is the right time to come back. Three years has been a long time."

"It certainly has. How long are you in New York for?" Mike watched the two interact getting a sense of their old selves were returning. Harvey had changed since Donna left, and vice versa but one was better than the other.

"Indefinitely," Donna was about to say something else when she saw a gold glint on his ring finger. Her eyes widened in shock, "you're married!?" Donna accidentally shouted. Immediately Mike got up on his feet and held onto Donna's shoulder.

"We better go, the HR department needs your help now." Mike said hurriedly and pushed her out of Harvey's office and led her down to the HR department. Harvey watched them leave and sighed. His fingers rubbing his forehead – why was this happening to him? Seeing Donna was meant to be a joyous moment, but he could feel his heart constricting and sweat forming. He quickly made his way to the elevator, hailed a cab to his therapist's office. Dr Agard opened the door and was startled by his patient's haggard appearance.

"It's happening again and I don't know why." He panted trying to ease his pain.

"Come in quickly, and we'll talk about it." Harvey walked in and sat on the therapy couch waiting for Donna.

Donna on the other hand, was still trying come to terms with the startling revelation of Harvey being married, the only question was to who. She met with the department heads and leaders and immediately got to work.

"I hope you don't mind. I like to play music while I work." Donna pulled out a portable speaker and put her phone on the dock.

"Is that song from Beauty and the Beast?" Leslie, the head of HR asked. Donna grinned sheepishly.

"Yes. Since I started doing theatre and musicals again, I've been listening to musicals and Disney songs all the time. Who knows, I could play one of the leads if Beauty and the Beast gets revived on Broadway _again_." Donna giggled. Donna immediately got to work – with papers and her IPad Pro going through all the data and information that she was given.

Rachel and Mike were in Mike's office doing some work when they heard something coming from the hallways.

Rachel looked at Mike recognising the song.

"Is that the song from Aladdin?" Rachel asked. Donna walked in holding a bag of food.

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you…_

Donna sang as she walked into Mike's office and placed the bag of food on the table and started unpacking some salad and grilled chicken.

"Ooh, yum." Mike exclaimed and began digging in.

"Donna, you are such an amazing singer. I'm still devastated we didn't get to see your opening night."

"I understand Rachel. My family was there and that's all that matters." Donna smiled and pat Rachel's hand.

"So, Mike. What made you drag me out of Harvey's office when I saw his ring and shouted at him unexpectedly." Donna glared at Mike who looked at Rachel for some help.

"You didn't tell her!?" She whisper-shouted at Mike, "I thought we agreed that you would tell her!" The two whispered back and forth.

"Hello, I'm still here." Donna waved her hand between the two of them.

"We thought that it was best to keep you in the dark, till you and Harvey rekindled your friendship back to normal." Mike said lamely. Donna rolled her eyes and did not say anything more. Rachel and Mike looked at each other nervously, unsure what Donna was going to do about the news. Donna rummaged through her bag and pulled out two tickets.

"I managed to scalp some tickets. I heard you two had date night tonight, so why not stop by the theatre after dinner and watch the musical. When the shows over, come back stage. I'll let the people know that you're there to see me." Rachel snatched the tickets out of Donna's hand and squealed.

"We're at the Richard Rodgers Theatre on West 46th Street where Hamilton was performed couple years ago. I should head to the theatre now. I won't be in till Friday, but I'll see you tonight. Enjoy tonight!" Donna put her sunglasses back on and left their office, pushing aside her thoughts about Harvey being married. She was happy for him – he found someone that he deserves.

As the weeks past, between helping the firm and working on Broadway, being back in New York with Harvey right. Their friendship was finally back to what is was before she left, and even exchanged her new number with Harvey and everyone else at the firm. Louis relished having Donna back and was another one from the firm that had seen her performance in Les Miserables singing her praises.

Harvey was still trying to sort out his feelings and what was happening in his life with Dr since Donna's return into his life. Mike knew what was going on, and occasionally took a subtle swipe at Scottie and his marriage (Rachel too). It had been a month since Donna was back in their lives, and everything felt right and in place. Harvey, Rachel, Louis and Mike were in Harvey's office having a meeting about one of the firm's biggest cases when Donna ran into his office straight to Rachel holding out a magazine.

"I'M ON THE COVER OF VANITY FAIR." Donna screamed. Rachel shot out of her seat and took the magazine out of her hand and looked through the pages and started squealing and jumping up and down with Donna. Rachel slapped the magazine onto Mike's chest and hugged Donna tightly. All the men gathered around Mike and looked at the cover – it was an image of Donna in a fancy dress posing on the cover.

"Wow, Donna. Congratulations!" Harvey said and walked over to hug Donna. He inhaled her smell then only looked at her with his nose in a bunch.

"You smell like sweat. Did you not shower?" Harvey asked. Donna shot Harvey a playful glare.

"For your information, Harvey, I had just finished doing cardio boxing with my personal trainer when I saw the magazine at the stand beside the coffee cart outside my gym. I hailed a cab as soon as I bought the magazine and here I am." Donna said with her hands on her hips. Rachel took the magazine out of Mike's hand and sat down with Donna and went straight to Donna's three-page spread in Vanity Fair magazine, while the guys went back to work.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Everyone's attention turned to the door and saw Scottie standing at the door dressed in a tight black skirt, white lace blouse and simple stilettos.

"Scottie, you're back." Harvey said. Scottie ignored his statement and walked over to Harvey and kissed him on the lips. Donna stood there confused, then looked at her left hand and saw her rings. Rachel watched as Donna's face changed from confusion to shock to sadness to anger.

"Oh shit…" Mike whispered.

"So, this is why you guys kept avoiding my question!? It was Scottie!" Donna looked at Rachel and Mike accusingly.

"We weren't sure how you were going to react." Mike said slowly.

"How the hell was I supposed to react? You should've told me."

"You're angry." Louis said randomly. Donna, Rachel and Mike glared at Louis warning him to stay out of it.

"Me!?" Donna pointed at herself dramatically, "I'm not angry. I'm shocked, but I'm not angry." Donna grabbed the magazine off the floor and stormed out of the room. Harvey untangled himself and followed Donna out.

"Wait, Donna. Let me explain." Donna stopped in front of the elevators and looked at him. Donna closed her eye and took a deep breath.

"You don't need to explain _anything_ to me Harvey," Donna emphasised on the word anything, "what I don't understand is why you never told me? You've had so many chances by you never did." Harvey gulped unsure how to respond.

"After everything we've been through, and our friendship back on track, you never should have hide your marriage to Scottie from me."

"Oh please!" Harvey scoffed, "like you were a saint."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Donna looked at Harvey bewildered.

"You left me! You went completely AWOL! I couldn't find you – you made Rachel and Mike hide everything about you away from me. You have no idea how hard I tried to find you, to try and find a way to call you. Rachel and Mike wouldn't give me your phone number and where you lived." Donna looked at Harvey as if he was stupid.

"You're the best goddamn closer in Manhattan and you couldn't figure out where I would be." Donna scoffed, "I was back home in Connecticut. If you tried as hard as you said you did, you would've known that within days after I left. You did not try hard enough. Again, you didn't fight for me. I've been in New York since September doing Broadway, but you didn't know that did you because you didn't try hard enough to find me. Did you read the letter?" Donna asked as she pressed the down button for the elevator.

"What letter?" That question was enough for Donna. The elevator door opened and Donna walked in.

"I guess you never needed me after all, or even loved me. Otherwise, you would've read the letter the moment I left or even after the Ross wedding. I wouldn't even be surprised if you actually lost it." Donna said bitterly and the doors shut on Harvey's face.

Three months since Donna found out that Harvey and Scottie were married, Harvey and Scottie's marriage started having some cracks, while Donna managed to avoid the both successfully – working with the HR department while playing Eponine on Broadway.

Donna was at Specter and Litt working with Leslie reviewing their final proposals for give to the senior partners and groaned when she realised that she had to call for a meeting with everyone to talk to them about their findings. Leslie called their secretaries to get them to meet in the conference room, leaving Donna to go up to the conference room to prepare for their meeting with her IPhone and dock, and her massive IPad Pro. Today, she was wearing a Solace London white satin jumpsuit with one of her favourite pairs of shoes – black Louboutin stilettos with spikes all over the leather. Donna pressed play on her dock and adjusted the volume so quiet music played in the conference room.

 _Tell me why,_ _  
_ _Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_ _  
_ _Tell me why,_ _  
_ _Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_ _  
_ _Tell me why,_ _  
_ _I never want to hear you say,_ _  
_ _I want it that way_

Harvey stood at the door listening to Donna singing and smiled softly. He had missed her. He and Dr Agard were finally making progress with everything that was happening with Donna – he realised that in the moment that he has and will always love Donna, and he finally knew how.

"I never knew you liked Backstreet Boys." Donna jumped in fright and spun around. She flicked her braid back off her shoulder. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll have you know that the Backstreet Boys are one of the best-selling and the _greatest_ boybands of all times, and I've found a deep love for them." Harvey chuckled at her old Donna antics. Soon, one by one everyone arrived and took their seat in the conference room, and of course, Scottie was last.

"I have an important meeting with a client, so this better be important." Scottie announced to the room. Donna rolled her eyes and wrote a little note on piece of paper and passed it over to Rachel. Donna smirked as Rachel read the note with Mike looking over her should.

 _I want to shove my spike heels up her ass if she keeps acting like a princess_ _\- D_

Rachel and Mike laughed quietly and tore up the paper in case Harvey or Scottie sees the note.

"Thanks for meeting Leslie and I – we've finished reviewing your HR department and recruitments, and there is a major problem. Your staff aren't being rewarded for their work. That is the cause of the high staff turnover, and you need to become more involved with the leaders of each department from HR to I.T to Finance."

"We are rewarding our staff – they get good pay and holidays when they request." Louis said.

"So, do every other firms. You need to offer your staff more lucrative conditions that will make them want to sign a contract, then re-sign with the firm at the end of their cycle. That is how you reduce staff turnover."

"The firm can't afford to offer more to every single member of our one hundred staff." Scottie said looking every bit disinterested.

"You're telling me that Specter and Litt – a major law firm in New York, working for million-dollar clients and contracts and making millions in revenue cannot afford to offer more your staff? And Scottie, it's two hundred staff members." Donna pointed at Scottie with an annoyed look on her face.

"That is why your staff are leaving and causing your HR department a huge mess. It's because of your senior partners ignoring your support staff. These support staff are what's keeping your firm afford. They don't care if you don't know them personally, but knowing their names can them feel good. As two of you are managing partners, you should've remembered each one of their names from the moment they were hired." Scottie felt personally attacked by Donna for pointing her out in front of everyone and gave her the stink eye for the rest of the meeting.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Mike asked. Harvey was full immersed into everything Donna was saying, and felt his heart beat even faster.

"You need to offer more to your staff – they have great pay, but you need to give them more than just a salary. They need to have better health care benefits for them and their family, more annual leave and sick leave entitlements. Those things alone, will have the smallest dent on your firm's expenses. You also need to reward your outstanding performers more – these are mainly long-serving members of staff, and heads of departments. Get HR to offer them all-expenses vacations for them and/or their families, or whatever. The HR department and Finance department can do all that." Donna slid her IPad Pro to Harvey and Louis to look over their proposal.

"I've helped other firms with their HR departments, but yours are the worst I've ever come across. As managing and senior partners, you should have a much closer working relationship with your HR department to discuss the operation and staff of the firm. Everything in the proposal is what will keep your staff and reduce your staff turnover, while will also save you money and put that into rewarding your staff." Harvey looked at Louis who nodded. Harvey slid the device back.

"Approve everything in this proposal, properly draft the proposal and Louis and I will sign our approval. Good job Leslie. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Donna smiled and shook her head. Her job was done. Scottie immediately left her seat and left the conference room, but not without giving Donna a look. Donna finished up with Leslie and sat down to finalise things on her IPad Pro. Not realising, Harvey walked over Donna and sat next to her.

"You're good at your job, Donna. You have always been more than a legal secretary." Donna put her device down and leaned back on her seat.

"I know. I'm Donna and I'm the goddamn best at everything I do." Harvey threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes, you are. What happens now that you've finished your job here at the firm?" Donna was unsure with whether Harvey knew about her being on Broadway, so she thought maybe it was best to keep quiet about it.

"I'm going to be living in New York from now on. I actually just sold my apartment and bought a new place on the Upper West Side."

"Wow, pricey area."

"Yeah, but I got a really good place for a really good price. A two-bedroom apartment on 69th Street right next to Central Park. I had to get the bathrooms renovated two months ago, before moving in last month."

"I'm happy for you Donna. I know we haven't been talking much since you found out that Scottie and I were married, but it's been really good to have you have back at the firm. Things will never be the same without you." Donna reached out and squeezed Harvey's hand that was resting on the table. They both felt the electricity running through their body, but stayed still.

"Thank you, Harvey. I know I reacted strongly when you told me, but I was honestly shocked. I am happy that you found someone to spend your life with. You're happy and that's all I've ever wanted." Harvey nodded slowly then left the conference room, but stopped at the door.

"Congratulations on the musical. I haven't seen it yet, but if I know you and your previous theatrical performances, I know you would have been amazing up there." Then left Donna with a smile on both their faces.

Donna finished off her work and started putting everything back in her bag when her phone started ringing. She picked up and talked to the person on the phone, and when she hung up she sat there looking at her phone absorbing all the information that she had just been given. She grabbed her bag and ran straight to Rachel's office.

"Guess who has just been announced as Mrs Potts for the 2020-2021 season Broadway revival of Beauty and the Beast and nominated for best featured actress in a musical!?" Donna shouted excitedly. Rachel shot up from her chair and looked at Donna with huge eyes.

"You!?" Rachel walked around her desk and stood in front Donna looking giddy.

"Your're goddamn right… I DID!" Rachel started squealing then Donna started squealing and hugging each other.

"Wait, Mrs Potts?"

"Isn't she an old woman?"

"Yeah, but so what? She's a key supporting role and performs for two thirds of the musical. I guess my age has caught up, but there's no limitations on my beauty from omitting me from getting the role." Donna and Rachel hugged and started squealing again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Rachel and Donna stopped squealing abruptly and turned to look at the person interrupting their moment. Louis, Harvey and Mike stood there looking worried, afraid that something bad happened.

"Donna has been casted in the revival of Beauty and the Beast on Broadway." Rachel said excitedly.

"And I just got nominated for a Tony Award." Donna finished. Mike started saying _oh my God_ and hugged Donna, congratulating her, followed by Louis and Harvey who was still a little confused with everything.

Everyone congratulated Donna on everything before she left to go home then to get ready for the closing week of Les Miserables.

On Friday, the changes made at the firm was becoming evident and the staff felt happier at their workplace, and Louis and Harvey were more involved with staying in the loop with the departments operating at Specter & Litt.

Later that evening, Mike and Rachel had some dinner in their office, while Rachel fixed her hair and make-up for Donna's closing night.

"Do you think Harvey's going to be mad that we're ditching dinner with him and Scottie for Donna's musical tonight?" Rachel asked nervously, fixing her hair.

"No, and he shouldn't be. I can't believe he hasn't gone to see Donna perform yet. Everyone in the firm has been talking about her performance, and she's been all over the media."

"Maybe Scottie is keeping him away from going to see it? She feels threatened by Donna, ever since they met – even more whenever Donna is at the firm working, and now that Donna's back… Scottie is trying to protect what's her.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Donna is everything that Harvey wanted and the complete opposite from Scottie. I still don't understand why Harvey married her. He loves Donna so much, and she loves Harvey."

"Three years has been a long time though Rach, things change."

"Not the love between them. You ready to go?" Mike nodded and grabbed the tickets and walked out of his office holding Rachel's hand.

"Hold it right there." Mike and Rachel halted their step in-front of the reception desk. They were met with Louis, Katrina, Harvey and Scottie stood there in front of the couple cross-analysing them.

"Shiiiiit…" Mike moaned. Rachel elbowed him in the ribs to be quiet.

"Where are you two going all dressed up?" Louis waved his finger pointing at their clothes. Mike and Rachel looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Mike whispered.

"If we do, they'll want to come too." Rachel whispered back.

"But, it's closing night."

"If he sees her performance, shit is going down with his wife."

"Good, because it's about goddamn time something is done." The husband and wife back and forth not realising that everyone could still hear them. Harvey coughed.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Answer Louis's question and tell us why you're ditching Scottie and I for dinner." Mike and Rachel looked at each other.

"We're going to watch Donna's musical. It's closing night and we didn't get to go to her opening night, so we're going to her closing night."

"Ooh! Can we come too?" Katrina got excited with Louis beside her looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Do we even have enough tickets?" Mike whispered to Rachel.

"Yes, we do. Donna gave us extra in case anyone wanted to come." Rachel replied looking through her bag.

"Harvey, we're going to miss our dinner reservation. Let's go." Scottie said tugging on Harvey's arm. Rachel pulled out some tickets and gave them to Katrina who eagerly took them out of her hands.

"Let's go watch Donna instead, Scottie. It's closing night and everyone in the office has been talking about it." Harvey grabbed two tickets.

"I guess it's settled then. Oh, there's an after-party on after the show that Donna got us into, so you might want to wear a comfortable pair of shoes."

And with that everyone followed Mike and Rachel out of the building – Scottie was the only one who showed little excitement and a little annoyance.

Mike and Rachel only hoped that Donna's performance would mean something to Harvey, because Les Miserables was an ironic reflection on both their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd was filtering into the Richard Rodgers Theatre on the Upper East Side – many were well-known, special guests and regular theatre-goers. Harvey was annoyed with Scottie's clinginess, but kept a strong front in case he bumped into clients or those who know him. It was obvious that their relationship wasn't the same as it was since Donna returned to New York, as Harvey and Donna grew closer, Scottie and Harvey became distant.

"Full house tonight." Harvey commented. Mike and Rachel sat beside him to his left, while Scottie took her place beside him on his right next to Louis.

"It always is, and it's their last performance on Broadway. Donna is sad about it being her last performance, but it'll be worth it." Mike grinned. The lights dimmed and the curtains lifted, and the show started with a bang. Although, Harvey was not interested into the theatre, he had to admit that he was enjoying Les Miserables – the cast, the set and the music were great however, he would've preferred more dialogue then singing every line.

When Donna's character was introduced and performed her songs, Harvey was surprised – not only did she appear immersed into her character, but she was brilliant singer. It was music to his ears and his imagination started filtering to what it would be like hearing Donna singing in every day and moment in his life – when he woke up, when she was cooking in the kitchen, around the firm, and even singing to their little children. Harvey blinked a few times. Did he really just imagine a happier married life with Donna? It was nice – a lot nicer than the reality he was living with Scottie.

Donna was brilliantly singing her parts, but when intermission came, Harvey was relieved. He needed a moment to think about what was happening to him. This musical was affecting him more than it should, or was it just seeing Donna performing making him feel things. His therapist had been helping through his frustrations with Scottie and his _buried_ feelings for Donna, that had now resurfaced since Donna returned into his life. The last couple weeks were tough – the amount of guilt he felt for omitting his marriage to Scottie to Donna was indescribable, and the day Donna found out, he suffered another panic attack and immediately jumped onto the next elevator to Dr Agard's office.

The ladies got up to go to the bathroom during the intermission, leaving Mike alone with Harvey and Louis.

"Wasn't Donna just spectacular? I always knew her talent would have gone to waste if she never got out and auditioned for roles." Louis mused. Harvey and Mike hummed in agreement.

"It's ironic though – Donna playing the role of a woman who falls in love with her best friend, who will never see her or love her as more than a best friend. He falls in love at first sight and asks his best friends to do everything. I would hate for her to have a terrible fate." Mike said slyly, trying to hint to Harvey.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey rolled his eyes. Mike shook his head.

Donna was backstage getting ready for Act II with some of the crew praising her performance.

"Oh Donna, you were great up there." Mary was fixing Donna's make-up, a lovely older woman who had been in the theatre for decades and formed a close bond with Donna since she arrived.

"Thank you, Mary!" Donna said gracefully.

"I've never seen you perform like that before. Usually, someone who performs like that on a closing night, means that they have someone special in the audience watching." Mary winked

The women returned to the seats just before the end of intermission.

"Harvey, honey, I have to leave after the musical. There's been an emergency with one of my clients and they need my help." Harvey looked at Scottie blankly and nodded – he did think it was a little weird that she would not attend to the emergency now instead of waiting till the end of the musical. The lights dimmed thus marking the beginning of Act II.

Mike and Rachel have seen Les Miserables now three times, and knew that Donna's solo was coming up. Rachel pulled out a tissue from her purse and handed it over to Harvey. Harvey took the tissue out of her hand and looked down then at Rachel confused.

"Trust me, you'll need it." Mike whispered. The theatre was dark, omitting some lights in case of emergencies, when the spotlight shone on Donna. The instrumentals to the song began and Harvey sat upright paying 100% of his attention on her.

 _On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

Harvey's heart broke hearing the sadness in her voice. Her singing was haunting him – he wasn't sure if she was acting or channelling real emotions. His thoughts were going at a million miles an hour – did she suffer heartbreak back in Connecticut? Did she lose someone dear to her?

 _In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

 _And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

Donna looked up into the audience readying to sing for the next verse. Despite the dimmed theatre, her eyes found Harvey's, and not the first time that it happened tonight. She took a deep breath and channelled all her emotions into her solo performance.

 _I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

Harvey blinked. She was singing to him…about him…for him. His heart was beating rapidly and felt his world around him turn to dust, not even Scottie squeezing his hand registered. Harvey tensed as she continued her song.

 _I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known_

Scottie hated the theatre. She didn't even know why she came with Harvey – it's not like he would've cared if she was there or not. Goddamn Donna. She looked around and everyone was tearing up – Rachel and Mike were struggling to control their emotions, Louis was crying ugly, but what shocked her was Harvey shedding a tear. In all the years that she has known and been with, she had never seen Harvey lose his emotions, let alone cry at a cliché musical.

 _I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own_

The audience applauded and cheered loudly on the final note of the song and the spotlight was off Donna. Mike looked at Harvey and nodded – he could see that Harvey was shocked from the performance Donna just gave. For the theatre buffs who had seen the production (including Rachel and Mike), had never seen Donna singing or show as much emotions as she did tonight. It was spectacular. When Donna performed her part in _One Day More_ , for the remainder of the musical, the words from Donna's performance in that song haunted him.

 _MARIUS & COSETTE_ _  
_ _Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_ _  
_ _And yet with you, my world has started!_ _  
_ _EPONINE_ _  
_ _One more day all on my own._ _  
_ _MARIUS & COSETTE_ _  
_ _Will we ever meet again?_ _  
_ _EPONINE_ _  
_ _One more day with him not caring._ _  
_ _MARIUS & COSETTE_ _  
_ _I was born to be with you._ _  
_ _EPONINE_ _  
_ _What a life I might have known._ _  
_ _MARIUS & COSETTE_ _  
_ _And I swear I will be true!_ _  
_ _EPONINE_ _  
_ _But he never saw me there!_

Did Donna really see Harvey and Scottie's relationship in that way, with her being the outsider third-wheel? Donna could never be that – she was too important to him. Donna had to know that he loved her… _loved?_ No, he _loves_ her. Shit.

Eponine's death was the most depressing thing that Harvey had ever seen – the whole audience were in tears watching Donna and the actor playing Mauris crying and singing as she dies. Harvey kept his emotions in tact but he was struggling – picturing the turmoil he would suffer if Donna had died and they never confessed their love to one another and have their chance to be together.

The final performance of ' _Do You Hear The People Sing?'_ was a knockout, bringing the audience to their feet giving an arousing standing ovation. The cast bowed and final proceedings of thanks, giving out flowers, before they headed backstage to get ready for the after-party. Many of the audience were also attending the after-party and the theatre was buzzing. A producer backstage met up with Rachel and Mike and brought them all backstage. Mike having been backstage before introduced Harvey to familiar faces and instantly took a liking – there was nothing _diva_ , annoying or fake about these people; they were genuine people who loved what they do. Walking towards Donna's dressing room, Harvey looked down at his ring then took it off and hid it in his pocket. His marriage was over, might as well act like a bachelor at this after-party.

Rachel knocked on the door, then heard Donna call out to come in. Rachel pushed the door open, and there she was – standing by in front of the mirror in a stunning Thurley blue lace mini dress, while finishing her make-up. Donna spun around with a beaming smile stretched across her face.

"Hey guys! Thank you, guys, for coming so much! How was the show!?" Donna was still running on adrenaline after the show, causing her to speak fast and excitedly.

"By the show, you mean you? And you were brilliant up there, Donna. Thank you for the tickets." Mike grinned. Everyone gave her a quick congratulatory hug.

"You guys should head to Copacabana first! You must be starving and ready to party. I'll get a cab and meet you there soon." Donna suggested.

"I'll go with Donna. You guys go ahead. Ray should be waiting for you now." Harvey said after texting Harvey. They left Donna's dressing room, not without Mike giving Harvey a wink who glared at the married man. Donna grabbed her Giuseppe Zanotti rose gold mirrored-leather sandals stilettos and sat down on the chair putting it on.

"I'm glad you came to the show Harvey. Did you enjoy it?" Donna asked while putting her heels on.

"How did you know I was coming? And yes, I thoroughly enjoyed it, especially your performance. You know me, I am a fan of Donna." Donna giggled.

"I'm Donna, and I know everything. You caught Mike and Rachel leaving the firm dressed up instead of meeting you and Scottie for dinner, right?" Donna looked up at Harvey knowingly. Harvey looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say.

"Where is Scottie? I thought I saw her in the audience."

"She's probably fucking the man she's been cheating on me with for the last seven months." Harvey said bitterly. Donna had finished putting her shoes on and shot out of her seat, looking disbelieved.

"What!? Your wife is cheating on you!?" Donna shouted angrily, "How could she do this to you!?" Harvey opened his jacket and pulled out a white envelope from his inside pocket. Donna's eyes widened at the sight of the envelope – the one she wrote to him three years ago.

"Maybe it's because I never truly loved her, and she felt the need to seek comfort in the arms of someone else." Harvey looked into her big beautiful eyes, "did you mean it? Everything in this letter you wrote, did you mean it? Do you still mean it?" Donna's eyes searched his eyes and started tearing up.

"Yes..." Donna whimpered, "of course I did and I still do Harvey, but you have no idea how hard this has been on me."

"You never should have left me then!" Harvey cried out anguished. This was it – they were alone and there was no better time than to confront their feelings.

"I wanted more! I didn't know what it was, but I had to find it. More meant no longer being just a secretary. It meant chasing after my wants and dreams."

"Donna, you were never a secretary." Harvey whispered.

"Yes, I was. Even so, wanting more meant falling in love, getting married and having children. How could I do any of that when every moment of my life was dedicated to you and the firm?"

"You know, I love you." Harvey blurted. Donna wiped away her tears – there were here again, with those words.

"Love me how?" Donna asked firmly.

"I love you because you are you – funny, witty, confident and different. You make me a better person. With you, I feel an inner peace, and that nothing in the world would destroy me. You keep me grounded and calm. It was because of you, I went to make amends with my family. It was because of you, that kept me from derailing my focus on getting Mike out and keeping this firm afloat. It was because of you that I was having panic attacks. I need you. I want to go to sleep and wake up every single day for the rest of my life with you. I love you the way I should have always loved you, I'm in love with you." Harvey was confessing his feelings, and it felt good – not a chore like it was when he told Scottie he loved her. He took a step forward and pulled a weeping Donna into his arms. She gripped onto the lapels of his Tom Ford suit jacket.

"I am a man who is in love with the woman who will be my wife, the woman who will bore my children, and the woman who I am, have been, and always be in love with." Harvey finished pressing his cheek on the side of her head. Donna took deep breaths, easing the tears and then looked up to Harvey.

"Everything in the letter is still true. I love you, Harvey. But, I don't think I can do this until you sort things out with Scottie. I refuse to be your mistress – I hate secrets and infidelity so I refuse to be with you until you and Scottie are officially over." Donna said firmly. Harvey tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What do you take me for, Donna? I would never do that you. Tomorrow, I have an appointment with my therapist in the morning, then heading to the bank to take my name off and sort out our joint accounts. I have the divorce papers ready in a drawer under my desk already signed. Tonight, seeing you perform up there, made me imagine a life with you. We were happy and in love. My heart did not fill empty as it had been seen you left, not even Scottie could fill that void."

"Oh, Harvey." Donna sighed. Harvey kissed her forehead. Donna pulled away and turned to face the mirror to fix her make-up and hair, "I think we have a party to get to." Donna smirked and latched onto Harvey's hand and pulled him along with her. They hailed a cab to Copacabana and were lead up to the rooftop where the party was being held. Donna went up with the casts and the crews to do their formalities, thanking everyone, and all then the music was turned up, drinks were flowing and people were letting loose. Mike and Rachel noticed that Harvey and Donna walked into the building holding hands and laughing. They were a little surprised seeing Harvey laughing and smiling as much as he had been since they arrived at the party. Harvey brought over a scotch for him and Mike, and a cocktail for Rachel. They lost Louis to the flurry of Broadway legends in the room, while Katrina was whisked away by some of the good-looking men in the room onto the dance floor.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day where Harvey Specter is attending a Broadway after-party." The three of them looked towards the voice and were shocked – it was Jessica Pearson.

"Jessica! What are you doing here?" Mike asked baffled by her presence.

"You didn't think I would miss the best goddamn secretary we've ever had on her closing night?"

"Did you fly into Chicago just for Donna?"

"Of course, I did. I did it two months ago, after one of the senior partners in Chicago told me about how amazing the production was, so I decided to check it out myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must leave or I'll miss my flight." Jessica rose her glass of scotch and finished it in one gulp, "oh and Harvey, it's about goddamn time you got your shit together. You two were meant to be." Jessica turned and walked away from them. The three of them stood there in shock by what had just transpired in the past five minutes.

Donna walked over holding a glass of champagne smiling, "having fun!?"

"Did you know Jessica was here?" Rachel looked at Donna who was drinking her champagne quickly.

"Yes, I did. She came by backstage before the show. I was surprised she came to watch me again. She caught me by surprise the first time she came to see the show. It was so lovely of her to fly from Chicago tonight. Now, drink up Rachel! Let's dance with some of the girls!" Donna and Rachel finished the rest of their drink and walked to the dancefloor, joining Donna's cast mates dancing to the Latino Pop playing through the loud speakers. Mike and Harvey chuckled and sat down on the sofa behind them drinking their scotch slowly.

"So, judging by your ring-less finger, things between you and Scottie are over, and you and Donna are finally together?" Mike knew he was being intrusive, but he was far too interested in what he saw when Donna and Harvey entered the room.

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious. I mean you and Donna never touch, let alone hold hands in public." Harvey rolled his eyes, inwardly groaning at the fact that Mike had a point.

"Yes, Scottie and I are over. That's all you need to know." Mike muttered uncoherent words unsatisfied with Harvey's response. Donna walked over and pulled Harvey up.

"Come with me, there's some people I want to introduce you too. Who knows, you might be seeing them a lot more if you stick with me." Donna winked, and left with Mike and Rachel watching them carefully.

"So, are they together?" Rachel asked, starting to feel the effects of the three tequila she had with Donna and her female cast and crew.

"I don't know. Harvey didn't say much, other than that Harvey and Scottie's marriage being over."

"Well, looks like you got your wish – your surrogate parents may finally get together." Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, well, we can't be too sure. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry." Donna and Harvey were talking to some of Donna's famous theatre friends (whom Harvey got along well with), before she was drag to the dancefloor by some Latino guy.

"Since when does Donna salsa dance?" Harvey was startled by Louis's sudden presence.

"She learnt in Connecticut because she got bored. She's been doing it for over a year and still does it here." Rachel said from behind approaching Harvey and Louis with Mike. Harvey watched her dance sensually with her dance partner, feeling jealousy rising in him and clenching his fist. When the song finished, Donna thanked her dance partner and walked to the bar to do some shots with her director and producers, then walked over to Harvey.

"I'm so happy you're here, Harvey. It means the world to me." Donna threw her arms around Harvey's neck.

"Are you drunk, Donna?" Mike teased. Donna looked at Mike and shot him a playful angry look.

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy. I think I need some fresh air." Donna muttered walking off. Harvey shook his head laughing quietly and followed Donna to make sure she wouldn't fall on her face. Harvey grabbed her arm and led her to a quiet corner where there were windows open and sofas to sit on.

"What are you going to do now?" Harvey asked as they sat next to each other.

"I guess I'm jobless till rehearsals start for Beauty and the Beast in August. That's four months off." Donna leaned her head against Harvey's shoulder, who instinctively brought his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Well, I'm looking for temporary secretary while Bertha is on long-service leave for the next two months."

"Are you asking me to come back and work for you?"

"Yes, I am Donna. When Bertha returns, if you want, you can stay at the firm and work with Leslie part time. You can come and go as you like." Donna tilted her head up to look at Harvey who was looking down at her while playing with her hair. There was a moment's silence before Harvey heard sniffles.

"What's wrong Donna?" His hand caressed the back of her head to soothe her.

"I'm scared Harvey. That this is all too real, and the moment I let my guard down with you, everything will be gone. Not only will I lose the life I have spent building over the last three years, but I will lose you too just when I finally have you." Harvey sighed and held her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You won't lose anything. I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't lose anything that you have worked for. And you will never lose me. We've always have been and will be tied together. The three years apart was just a break for us but this is real, and I'm ready." Donna's pounding heart eased when Harvey said those words. Her hands reached up and cradled his face in her hands.

"I've missed you so much Harvey." Donna reached up and pressed her lips against his. Harvey immediately responded threading his fingers in her red hair and pulled her closer to him.

"You taste like home." Harvey mumbled against her lips. They pulled apart and rested their forehead against each other whispering sweet things to each other, not realising that photographers were taking photos of them.

"Shall we get back to the party?" Donna whispered.

"I don't have to dance, do I?" Harvey asked as they both stood up. Donna winked and pulled him along to meet more of the guests in attendance at the after-party.

They all partied till one AM when Donna and Rachel had proven to Harvey and Mike that they had way too much to drink and too much fun, especially with some unknown men. Harvey saw one _alpha_ -looking male pull up Donna to the dancefloor and that was enough for Harvey, and made the decision that it was time to leave. Mike and Harvey waited at the front of the club waiting for cabs to hail, while Rachel and Donna were leaning on them wasted.

"Harvey!" Donna shot her head up off Harvey's shoulder, "can we just walk back? My apartment isn't that far from here." Harvey looked at Donna who was holding his hand, and rolled his eyes.

"Donna, you live on 69th street. It'll take us an hour to walk there at your drunken state. It'll take us ten minutes via cab." In saying so, two cabs stopped in front of them – they quickly set goodbye and went their own way. When their cab arrived at the front of Donna's building, Harvey told the cabbie to wait for him to come back down so he could help Donna into her apartment safely. He had never been to her new apartment since she bought the place, so Donna had to direct to her apartment – 6A.

"Donna, do you have your keys?"

"No, honey. I changed the locks when I moved in. When I go out, I don't have keys, I just use my thumbprint so I don't have to carry my keys. Just my phone which has everything including my cards." Donna lent forward and pressed her thumb onto a clear rectangle above the keyhole. The lock made a noise and the sound of the locks unlocking could be heard. Harvey was impressed with this new technology and how technological Donna was. Harvey helped Donna to her room and sat her onto the bed, taking out her phone and placing it on her bedside table and connected to the charger. Harvey squatted in front of Donna and took off her shoes for her.

"Harvey, you don't have to take off my shoes for me. I can do it myself." Donna whined. Harvey removed both shoes and kissed her ankle.

"I know, but I want to." Harvey smirked. Donna walked to the bathroom, quickly removed her make-up, washed and moisturised her face, then quickly changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts for bed.

"I'll pull the door shut on my way out." Harvey said as Donna walked out of the bathroom and go herself in bed.

"That's fine," Donna yawned, "the door will shut automatically – the locks will deadlock the apartment overnight and when I leave the apartment for work or to go out." Harvey nodded and bent down to kissed her forehead, then left her apartment smiling.

Louis wasn't the only one who wasn't nursing a hangover from the after-party. He was in his office with Katrina, Mike and Rachel who was sitting on his leather seat with her fingers against her temple rubbing away the throbbing pain.

"Louis, you need to see this!" Katrina raced over Louis and put her phone down his desk with Mike following behind. Mike and Louis looked down at the phone. Their eyes widened with shock scanning the articles and photos that were on the screen.

Rachel looked up, "what? What's going on?" Rachel stood up slowly and walked over behind Mike's shoulder and looked at the screen over her shoulder. They heard the elevator bell ring and the three of them looked up and watched as an unhappy Scottie stormed into the building.

"Oh shiiiit…" Katrina and Mike said simultaneously. Louis quickly ordered Gretchen over the intercom to get the secretaries to send every staff member on this level to go home with pay immediately. Within a span of twenty minutes, the fiftieth floor was empty except for Scottie, the senior partners' secretaries, and them. Rachel heard the elevator bell indicating that either Donna or Harvey were about to enter the firm.

Donna woke up at ten-thirty nursing a terrible hang-over, not even a hot shower could make much of a difference. She dressed in a Zimmerman lace-trimmed embroidered playsuit with a pair of printed-python Louboutin pump. She grabbed her Chanel aviators and Burberry bag and left her apartment to pick up some hangover cures.

Harvey arrived at the firm's building at twelve in the afternoon, feeling a massive weight off his shoulders – he had his last therapy session with Dr Agard talking about the revelations with Donna, then went to the bank to remove his name from his joint accounts with Scottie and left her a reasonable amount as settlement for his divorce, and got the movers to his shared place with Scottie and got his stuff packed and moved back to his old condo, that he never got rid of.

Donna walked into the firm confused with how quiet it was. She was carrying her Burberry bag with a tray of coffees and bag of muffins in her hands as she made her way to Mike's secretary. She played everything on his table, took off her sunglasses and looked around.

"Hey Kyle, where's everyone? The office is completely empty – "

"Hey Donna…" Donna spun around to face the person calling for her attention, only to be met with a massive _SLAP_. Donna's hand immediately flew to her stinging cheek.

"Stay away from my husband." Scottie warned pointing at her menacingly. Donna rubbed her cheek gently to try and soothe the sting – this was not an ideal way to nurse a hangover with another place of pain.

"Wow, Scottie. I've never seen you lose control of your emotions like that before. It was almost art." Donna smirked.

Harvey walked into the firm only to discover a near-empty law firm. He was walking on air, but seeing none of his employees slightly dampened his mood. He was stopped from entering his office by Mike and Louis.

"What's going on? Why is this office empty on a Friday?" Harvey asked annoyed.

"We sent them home. Look, you need to see this." Louis gave him his phone. Harvey looked at the two partners curiously then took the phone in his hands. It was article and photos of her and Harvey together at the after-party. There were images of her and Harvey embracing, images of her with Mike and Rachel, images of the four, five and six of them talking, drinking with each other and other guests. Lastly, there were images of Donna and Harvey leaving the party holding hands and with one another. Harvey looked at them and smirked handing the phone back to Mike. He was about to push past them, when familiar voices halted his movement to his office, but only to around the corner.

"You may be back in New York, but you got up and left. I came and picked up the pieces. I'm not stupid you know. Your affair with Harvey ends right now. I suggest you stay away from here, because you don't work here anymore. You're fired." Donna rolled her eyes at Scottie's accusation – _'hypocrite'_.

"Oh please, Harvey and I are not and will never have an affair. And, who are you to tell me to stay away? As far as I know, you're just a partner here and I'm filling in as Harvey secretary." Donna tapped her finger on her chin pretending to think, "So…I guess, only Harvey can fire me." Scottie glared at her.

"Well, I suggest you and Harvey keep things strictly professional. Remember, Donna - you got up and left. I picked up the pieces and married him, something that you've wanted to do for the past sixteen years." Scottie took a step closer to her and smirked, "How does it feel to know that I have him and not you?" Donna internally winced, then remembered that Harvey was now hers, not Scottie's anymore.

"Are you sure about that? How does it feel that since I've returned, I'm his go-to-girl? I mean I was his secretary for over thirteen years, and now that I'm back, I'm his secretary again. You know what they say about the relationships between boss and secretaries…they're always very close and can't go on without each other." Donna watched as she saw Scottie's face change from smug to rage. She lifted her hand ready to slap Donna again, only for her wrist to be caught by the tall red-head.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you. I've been doing krav maga and boxing for the past two years and I'm not afraid to hit back and hurt you. Don't mess me with Scottie." Donna growled and dropped Scottie's wrist and turned to grab a go-to-coffee with the label 'H' and put her hand out.

Scottie's face followed Donna's movement and looked up, shocked at the sight of Harvey walking up behind Donna and took the coffee out of her hand. He looked straight Scottie emotionlessly.

"Scottie, my office now." Harvey ordered and stormed off to his office with Scottie following keeping her head held high. Donna sighed then picked up her things and coffee and walked into Mike's office, dumping everything on his coffee table and laid down on his leather sofa. Mike, Rachel and Louis raced over to Mike's office and grabbed a coffee each then sat around Donna who was resting with her eyes closed.

"Thanks for the coffee, Donna. My head kills." Rachel bemoaned and rubbed her temple again.

"You're welcome. I knew all of you would be nursing some sort of post-alcohol pain like I am, but I am a little confused to why Scottie slapped me in the first place and accused of me and Harvey having an affair." Donna sat up and looked at them.

"Have you not checked your phone!?" Louis cried out. Donna shook her head and rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed at the bombardment of her home screen with notifications and texts from home. She clicked on some of the notifications and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Mike, Rachel and Louis watched Donna closely waiting for an overreacted/dramatic outburst to happen…but it never came. Donna was actually smiling at what she saw. She looked up at them and smirked,

"We make a good-looking couple, don't we? I mean, my drunk look isn't the best image to photograph but I still look goddamn good." Mike was about to something when they heard a scream coming from Harvey's office, making the four of them race into his open office and stood there at the door watching things unravel.

"Harvey! Divorce!? Are you out of your mind!?" Scottie shouted.

"Yes, Scottie. Divorce."

"Why!? Why now?! It's because of Donna, isn't it? Ever since you saw her again, you've been distant from me. We haven't been married for a year yet, but since that ginger came back, it took her to destroy our marriage."

"Don't you dare blame Donna for the breakdown of our marriage," Harvey snarled, causing everyone to take a step back, "You have two days to pack your things. You should be satisfied with your settlement – I have been rather generous. As we speak, my things are moved back to my old condo. You're no longer a partner here." Scottie scoffed and Harvey sat on his chair leaning his head back.

"I am not signing these papers, and there is no way that you will be getting rid of me anytime soon."

"You will sign these papers, and you will do what Harvey says." Donna spoke up making her way over to Harvey's side and rested her hand on his shoulder, "If I were Harvey, I would've given you till the end of the day, but it's not my marriage ending."

"If you take me down, then I will take every single one of you down with me. Oh, how the headlines in the New York Times would delve into the fall of Spector and Litt at the hands of Harvey Spector's ex-wife."

"You do that, and I will destroy you – you will never practice law in America again. You'd be surprised how supportive and rumour spreads on the internet…I have over a million followers on social media and they are very protective of me. Your reputation will be ruined." Donna challenged.

"Oh, and how are you going to "ruin" me?" Scottie asked sarcastically.

"I only have to reveal a disastrous secret – something that Harvey has known for a good seven months. A private investigator can do wonders." Donna said coyly, but Scottie knew exactly what she was talking about, "You know what is one of the things that Harvey and I have in common?" Donna mussed.

"What is that, Donna? You are Donna, the only one who knows everything." Scottie said mockingly.

"That we both hate infidelity and secrets." Harvey said bluntly. Scottie gasped.

"I suggest you sign the papers right now and pack your things from your office within the two days Harvey has given, and your secret is safe." Donna said with a smug smile. Scottie reluctantly signed the papers knowing that the great duo of Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen had defeated her.

"I'll send someone for my things." Scottie said quietly then pushed her way past Mike and Louis at the door, leaving the firm, no longer a partner or married to Harvey. There was silence. The three people at the door were baffled what had just unfolded in front of their eyes.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Donna's voice startled them out of their trance, and immediately left the two of them in Harvey's office alone. Harvey's arm wrapped around Donna's waist and pulled her onto his lap causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Would you have really revealed Scottie's affair online?" Donna wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hand reached out to her cheek where there was a faint redness, using his thumb to soothe it.

"Of course not, because that would totally be problematic for you, especially since no one in New York really knew you were married."

"You'd be surprised with how many long-time clients who knew that I was married, were surprised with you leaving and me not marrying you."

"Well, I am Donna and I am awesome." Harvey chuckled.

"I guess, this means we can officially be together now."

"Can you get the divorced finalised already?"

"Of course! Judge Cunningham owes me a favour or two. I just have to deliver the papers in the morning, and I will no longer be married to Dana Scott."

"Then I guess, you should take me on a date then. I have waited for one for a very long…I can afford to wait for another day." Donna said playfully.

"I love you so much, Donna." Harvey said lovingly, then pulled her into a deep kiss. Donna smiled against his lips.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. Harvey." Donna said in between kisses. They rested their forehead against each other and looked at each other lovingly.

They were so in love and nothing could tear them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how did Harvey propose?" Rachel took Donna's hand and looked closely at her new Tiffany 2.5 caret emerald-cut diamond on a bead-set diamonds band.

"We just finished having sex in his bed when he asked me to marry him." Rachel made a disgusted face. Donna shrugged, "you asked." Donna rented out her apartment on the Upper West Side and moved into Harvey's condo a few days after Judge Murray approved of the divorce within a matter of days (thanks to Harvey). Donna immediately started redecorating and rearranging furniture in _their_ condo and they were both finally comfortable and truly happy. It only took them sixteen years to get things to the way it should've been all along – them living together, in love and happy.

"We know how much sex you two have, there's no need to tell me. Was it romantic?"

"Well, we had a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant, then had ice-cream and walked home together. I think he was about to ask me, but my hormones were in overdrive and we ended up rolling in bed. I was going to get up and shower, when he told me to stay in bed. He looked for his pants and pulled out the Tiffany's box and proposed on one bent knee on the side of the bed. His speech was so sweet."

"What did he say?" Rachel was eager to hear what Harvey said to her, knowing fully well that Harvey was never known to be emotional or talk about his feelings.

"I'm not telling you. That's between Harvey and I." Donna winked. That night, Donna asked Rachel to be her maid of honour (which Rachel graciously accepted) and drank the night away; while at the condo, Mike and Harvey were drinking scotch together, after Harvey informed Mike of he and Donna's engagement and asked him to be his best man.

Everything was finally coming together.

Donna spent all of April and May filling in as Harvey's secretary while Bertha was on leave – she had forgotten how time-consuming and exhausting working in corporate law could be, but it was enjoyable. She was happy that Harvey asked for her to come back, and she was more than just being his secretary; she was a junior associate partnering with Rachel on many of her cases. The senior partners (including Harvey and Louis) were a little surprised with how knowledgeable and experienced Donna was with working in corporate law; but Donna took over the role as Head of the HR Department at the firm and it was more than enough to fill her days at the Firm while still being on Broadway.

" _Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast"_

"I will never get tired of hearing you sing." Donna jumped and dropped her papers on the floor hearing the voice interrupting her bubble.

"Harvey! You scared the shit out of me." Donna scolded and bent down to pick up her papers. Harvey chuckled and walked over to help Donna pick up her work.

"Sorry, but you had to know how much I love hearing you sing." Harvey said sheepishly. Donna held the files in her arm and lent over to kiss Harvey.

"I'm Donna, Harvey. I know everything, but keep the compliments coming." Donna said cheekily and went back to work. Harvey was about to leave Donna to her work, when she called him over.

"So, next month are the Tony Awards, and I don't have a date." Donna said coyly. Harvey looked at with interest.

"Are you asking me to be your date?" Harvey pointed at himself.

"I know musicals and the theatre can be boring for you, and it's going to be a long night of awards, speeches and musicals – "

"I would love to be your date." Harvey interrupted. Donna immediately beamed a smile his way.

"Good."

"Do you have a dress yet?"

"The one you bought for me last week. Rachel and I picked it out when we were having an extended lunch break." Harvey was confused. He didn't remember ever going dress shopping with Donna especially for the Tony Awards. Donna giggled at his confused face, then he finally figured it out.

"You mean you used my personal card to pay for it."

"Same thing." Donna waved off.

The weeks leading up to the Tony Awards were hectic for Donna – she spent a whole day out filming Carpool Karaoke with James Corden who was hosting the Tony Awards for a third time and some other Broadway stars. She was rehearsing with the cast of Les Miserables for their performance for the award show, and working at Specter and Litt.

The day came that Donna had always dreamed of – being at the Tony Awards was really a dream come true. Being nominated for her performance was a bonus, but she glad to among the people that she admired since she fell in love with theatre. The week of the Tony was spent rehearsing for the final show – Donna would arrive home at night exhausted, but Harvey was always there to greet her, make her a late-night snack and sleep right next to her.

Donna was at the condo with her make-up artist, hairstylist and Layla - part-time agent/assistant/publicist who were taking photos and videos for her social media pages and to keep, seeing her hands were full. Donna loved being pampered and dressed up for special events, even for work events – it was one of her favourite things to do aside from shopping on Fifth Avenue. She looked at the time and Harvey hadn't come home yet. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Ray knocked on the door and was let in by Layla.

"Ms Paulsen, you look stunning. Mr Specter is a very lucky man." Ray said charmingly.

"Why thank you Ray, you are far too kind. Can you please not call me Ms Paulsen, it's either Donna or Mrs Specter." Donna winked at him. Ray nodded and smiled. Layla zipped the back of her gown and helped put on her jewellery and accessories while her make-up and hair was being finished. Donna had very natural make-up on, and her hair was done in loose curls. Rachel and Donna spent four hours on an extended lunch break trying to find a dress. They went from Fifth Avenue to Madison Avenue. From the moment, she stepped into the Oscar de La Renta store, she spotted several dresses that she loved. It wasn't till she tried on the last dress that she and Rachel thought was perfect for her.

" _Rachel, what do you think?" Donna stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of Rachel. Rachel stood up and smiled._

" _Donna, it's perfect. This is the one." They walked up to the mirror – the gown was made from silk-faille with gold threading and sequin embroidery. The top exposed her arms and a tasteful amount of cleavage (not too much, not too little), and the skirt was dramatically volumed. The high-low hem showed off her shoes, which Donna loved._

" _How much is it?" Donna turned to asked the sales assistant._

" _Thirteen hundred and nine ninety." Donna and Rachel's eyes almost popped out hearing the price. Rachel quickly looked for the price tag._

" _She's right. This gown is worth two months' rent on the Upper East Side, Donna."_

" _But, this is beautiful, and it's the Tony Awards." Donna whined. The two women stood at the mirror looking at the dress._

" _You know, I'm sure Harvey would be more than happy to pay or such a special dress." Donna turned to look at Rachel who was grinning like a cat._

" _I like the way you think." Donna said slyly, "we'll take the dress." She said the assistant._

Ray and Layla helped Donna out of the condo and into the Lexus, where they had to go and pick up Harvey from the firm then meet Layla on the red carpet at Radio City Music Hall.

"Ray, what are the chances Harvey forgot about tonight?" Donna mused without looking up from her phone, posting images from today on her Instagram page. Ray looked at Donna through the rear-view mirror.

"I highly doubt that Donna. Who could forget tonight's event, or even you?" Donna looked up and grinned.

"You're right, who could ever forget about me?" Ray stopped in front of the firm and helped Donna out of the car and told her that he would wait for them in the car. Donna walked into the building with her head held high knowing that people around her were looking at her in the stunning gown.

"Ms Paulsen, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Larry." Donna walked past the security guard who helped her into the elevator. When she arrived to the fiftieth floor, she got out and greeted those who walked past, and responded in a very Donna-like manner to the compliments she was receiving. She stepped into Harvey's office and narrowed her eyes at his dishevelled look.

"Harvey, honey - why is your suit still laid out on your leather sofa and untouched? Did I get dressed for the Tony's without having a date?" Harvey's head shot up hearing his fiancée's voice. He was about to muster up a reason, but he froze seeing the beauty standing in front of him.

"Donna…" He stuttered and stood up slowly, "you look…" Harvey couldn't find the words describe how beautiful she was – beautiful seemed not enough.

"I know." Donna smirked then walked over to the suit and hold it up, "is Mike still here?" Harvey nodded.

"MIKE!" Harvey jumped startled by Donna's sudden shouting. Within seconds, Mike showed up to the door breathing heavily.

"What!? What's happened!?" Mike bombarded them with questions.

"Can you help Harvey get into his tuxedo? I would help, but I don't want to ruin my dress." Mike nodded and reached over to kiss Donna on the cheek and compliment her.

"I'm sorry, Donna. The Duncan case is doing my head in – this guy has so many enemies."

"Oh, you mean more than you?" Donna teased. Harvey rolled his eyes as he started undressing and putting on his new Tom Ford Windsor Base Peak-Lapel Black Tuxedo.

"Jesus Harvey, how much did this suit cost?" Mike looked closely at the tuxedo jacket while Harvey quickly put his suit pants on without him looking.

"More than you would ever spend on your suits." Donna said nonchalantly. Donna thanked Mike for his help and left them alone to finish getting Harvey ready. Donna grabbed his bow-tie and put it together around Harvey's neck. He could feel his lips ghosting along her jawline, and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Is it just me or has your sexual wiles been in overdrive lately?" Harvey joked. Donna slapped his shoulder playfully and used her palm to smooth out his gelled hair, like she did all those years ago in his office before he left the office to meet a client.

"Now, we better go because we are going to be late!" Harvey pulled a moving Donna towards him and planted a big kiss on his lips. He hummed in delight.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Donna sighed dreamily and held his hand as he got his phone, wallet and keys from his desk then they made their way down to the car. On the way over to Radio City Music Hall, Donna got texts from her friends and family wishing her good luck for the award show, and took a photo with Harvey.

"Thank you for being my date Harvey." Donna said sweetly, grasping onto Harvey's hand.

"You don't need to thank me Donna. I told you that I would be support you all the way, this was the least I could do. Besides, it'll be fun." Harvey kissed Donna's cheek.

"I know you would have better things going on tonight then coming to a three-hour award show."

"The only thing I got going on tonight is you." Those familiar words flooded back into Donna's mind and it made her heart flutter.

"Well, then you would like to know that many people are excited to see you again and meet you for the first time. At the pre-Tony awards party, my old and new cast as well were asking about you, and many of my Broadway friends want to meet the man behind the woman." The car came to a stop and Ray walked around to open the door for them.

"Of course, they did, baby. Who could deny meeting a handsome man like me?" Harvey said cockily and stepped out of the car putting his hand out to help Donna out of the car. Donna giggled and put her hand in Harvey's and stepped out of the car. Layla raced over and started scolding them for being late, and pushed them onto the red carpet where photographers and fans were taking photos and looking for autographs.

Instead of going straight onto the red carpet, she walked over to where the fans were and started taking pictures with them, signing autographs and chatting with them. Harvey watched on proudly as he knew how much Donna appreciated her fans because she had been in their position many times. Harvey shook hands with some familiar faces and made small talk until Donna returned to his side and took their place on the red carpet posing together, and Harvey stepping aside so Donna could be taken on her own. They skipped all the interviews and walked into the theatre to find their seats with 80% of the seats already filled.

"Are you presenting tonight?" Harvey was being dragged along by Donna towards their seats that was on the right side of the theatre in the middle. Their seats are at the ends of the twentieth row.

"Yes I am. After the opening and first award, I have to go backstage to get ready to perform. I'm presenting with Sean Hayes after the performance as well, and then I am all yours for the night." Donna winked. Luckily for Harvey, they were seated around Donna's former cast mates and friends of Donna that he had met at several dinners and parties that they had appeared at together.

With James Corden hosting, the opening to the award show was entertaining, funny and full of brilliant musicals. Harvey was actually enjoying his time so far at an award show, but it was only the beginning. Cameras were circulating around them so Donna squeezed his hand when she felt Harvey tense up.

"I have to go backstage now. Relax, okay? You're among the best people and cameras may be on you. Just smile." Donna whispered and gave Harvey a peck before making her way to backstage to change into her Eponine costume. The Green Room was frantic with performers, presenters and the crew running around back and forth to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

"…please welcome Tony-nominated actress Donna Paulsen who will perform On My Own followed by the Tony-nominated Les Miserables company to perform One Day More." Donna was in position waiting for the spotlight to land on her. She could hear the clapping and cheers from the audience and took a deep breath waiting for the music to beginning.

Harvey sat back and watched Donna perform her solo beautifully and again, brought the house down her rendition of On My Own causing emotions to stir. He never knew how musicals could have such an effect on his emotions – maybe it was Donna, or the song, or maybe the context of the song that was a clear reflection on his life and what happened between he, Donna and Scottie. The audience cheered and applauded the cast of Les Miserables for their outstanding rendition of One Day More, and Harvey was glad to be in the theatre to watch her perform Eponine so strongly for the last time.

Donna was on a high when she went back to green room, cheering with the Les Miserables cast and thanked everyone who were congratulating them on their performance. She was whisked away back to the dressing room to change back into her dress, her hair was being redone and make-up was being touched-up. Once she was done, she went to the side of the stage where she met Sean Hayes who became her first friend when she emerged onto the Broadway scene – he was hilarious and they were doing a little comedy skit.

" _Please welcome Tony-nominated actor Sean Hayes and recently casted in the Beauty and the Beast musical revival appearing on Broadway later this year, and a Tony-nominee tonight Donna Paulsen."_ The voiceover announced them out and Sean Hayes walked out with Donna on his arms and stood in front of the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone." Sean turned to look at Donna who was smiling out at the audience, "Donna, can I just say, your debut on Broadway has been phenomenal and your performance earlier was brilliant." Sean clapped joined by the audience.

"Oh, thank you so much Sean. It's really been a dream come true and I just wanted to thank everyone from the American Theatre Wing to the broader Broadway community for welcoming me with such open arms." Donna smiled out in the audience.

"Can I also say, the way you respond to mean tweets is the best thing ever – you're so witty and funny. If any of you have twitter, make sure you follow Donna – you will not be disappointed." Donna laughed, "can you please have a comeback for me?"

"Sure, hit me with something." Donna challenged. She could hear laughter from the audience, easing her nerves.

"Okay, this is a question. Donna, do you even remember your lines? I couldn't even hear you clearly when you were singing." Donna thought about it for a second before remembering coming up with a response that she said to Harvey years ago.

"I'm sorry I don't have a photographic memory because my brain is too busy being awesome." Harvey, back at his seat chuckled remembering that moment in his office when he was an associate at the firm.

"See, hilarious. You are awesome with the comebacks."

"Yeah, well I'm not apologising for who I am." Donna smirked hearing the giggles and chuckles from the audience. Sean and Donna proceeded to present the Tony Award and waited for the speech to end before heading backstage quickly then returning to her seat beside Harvey.

"You were great up there." Harvey squeezed her hand gently as she got comfortable in her seat again. Harvey's phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out to check who had messaged him. He grinned and showed Donna – it was a photo of Mike eating take-out with Rachel, Louis and Katrina in front of the television watching the award show with the captions _'Mike got bored and ordered more take-out.'_ Donna giggled.

The moment came with Nathan Lane – a two-time Tony Award winner coming on stage doing a couple jokes before introducing the nominees for best featured actress in a musical. When the camera came onto Donna, she looked at Harvey and grinned while everyone around her clapped. Anyone watching them or seeing them on screen could tell how in love they were just by the looks and touches throughout the night.

"And the American Theatre Wing's Tony Award goes to…" Harvey squeezed Donna's hand tightly as Nathan Lane opened the envelope.

"Donna Paulsen, Les Miserables." Donna was pulled up by Harvey while everyone was clapping around her. She lent in and was kissed on the cheek by Harvey, then walked towards the stage stopping at times to be hugged by some of her cast mates that were seated closer to the front. There members of the audience aside from her friends and cast mates on their feet applauding her. She walked up the stage squeezing her eyes and repeating 'Oh my God' several times. She walked up and was handed her Tony award and winner's card by Nathan and he said his congratulations and hugged her. She walked up to the microphone trying to control her emotions and shaking nervously.

"Ooooh shiiiiiiit…" was the first thing Donna could muster out, despite knowing very well that she would get bleeped out but the audience were laughing, clapping and cheering. Donna took a deep breath before quickly apologising (not really meaning it) for swearing, then proceeded to thank her cast members, the crew, and the directors and producers for making her dreams come true at the over forty and for believing in her. She quickly thanked her family and friends back in Connecticut, then focused on the most important people in her lives.

"…lastly, there are some people that I want to thank that mean the world to me. To everyone at Spector and Litt, thank you so much for your love and support, and to Mike and Rachel – you two mean the absolute world to me and have supported me through thick and thin, no matter the time and distance that separate with us. You guys are family to me and part of the reason that I made it to Broadway. And finally, I want to thank my fiancée." The camera was on Harvey, but he completely ignored it, paying close attention to Donna's words that's the reason for his signature Spector smile stretched across his face.

"After going on sixteen years together, you are still my rock, number one supporter and best friend. Without you, my dreams would never have come true. This award is for all those in between cases, lunch breaks and late night where you helped read lines with me, and your constant belief in me keeps me going every day. I love you so much…" The music started playing indicating that she had to wrap up her thank you speech.

"And Harvey, we should consider eloping in a couple days because baby, you're about to be a father in nine months. I'm seven weeks pregnant. Thank you so much for this award! Thank you." The audience clapped and cheered loudly, with some women cried out in surprise. Harvey was shocked and was clapped on the shoulder and shaken by the people sitting around him. He grinned and thanked everyone for their congratulations. People knew that he was absolutely surprised and unknown about Donna's pregnancy. It was the best thing ever. Donna was backstage hugging people and being congratulated for her award and now her pregnancy and she was taking photos with various people. She made her way back out towards her seat when she was stopped by James.

"Congratulations Donna! What a way to announce a pregnancy other than doing it on the live TV after winning an award." James spoke into the handheld microphone clapping with the audience. Donna pointed at some of the famous people she knew and waved at them and mouthed words.

"Thank you, James…well, I am Donna, and I am awesome."

"Now, a little birdie told me that we have something in common – boybands." Donna dropped her jaw smiling and looked at James.

"Who told you that?! I'm pretty sure we did not rehearse anything boyband related." James laughed.

"Oh, I know, and it was your Les Miserables cast. Who's your favourite boyband?"

"Backstreet Boys, hands down." Donna said without hesitation met with cheers from some of the audience

"Oh my gosh, me too." James said excitedly, and the opening to 'All I Have To Give' started playing, "I think you know this song, if anyone knows this song, feel free to join in."

" _I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart, I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

 _But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give"_

"Donna Paulsen, ladies and gentlemen!" He said into the microphone hugging her before letting her to go back to her seat. She gave her Tony for her cast mates to touch and take photos with. She looked at Harvey who was still smiling.

"So, that's why you've been so hormonal lately." Harvey smirked. Donna nodded. Harvey pulled her in close to his chest and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm going to be a father." He whispered excitedly.

"We're having a baby." Donna said wiping away her tear from the corner of her eye.

"You're a Tony-winner." He said in awe.

"You bet your goddamn ass I am." Donna kissed his lips chastely. They enjoyed the rest of their night, with Les Miserables winning best revival of a musical. When the awards show wrapped up, they went to the after-party, took tons of photos, Harvey drank and they partied the night away.

At the stroke of midnight, they left the party and went back to the condo where Donna was exhausted. She loved her gown too much to take it off, so she removed her make-up and did her nightly facial skin care in her gown carefully to avoid water splashing. When she finished, she walked out of their ensuite towards Harvey who was unlacing his shoes and slid his feet out. He stood up in front of Donna with is jacket off and bowtie undone.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Donna asked quietly as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Surprisingly I did. Some introductions to certain categories was a bit boring and long, but other than that it was thoroughly interesting."

"Well, I'm very pleased to hear that. So, shall we elope?" Harvey's hand wandered to the back of her gown and slowly slid the zip down and pecked her lips.

"We can on the weekend have a small ceremony at City Hall if you like, but don't you want to have your family and whole big reception?" Donna stepped out of the gown and gently picked it up to place it on the chair by the window.

"Well, I want to get married before I become the size of a beached whale. Oh! I have an idea." Donna walked over to Harvey and straddled his hips pulling off his shirt leaving him shirtless.

"Oh, and what is it?" Harvey looked at his fiancé with lust-filled eyes. Donna pushed him down onto the bed and lent close to him.

"My family, your family and our closest friends in Hawaii where we can get married. Everyone gets a wedding and a free holiday."

"I like the sound of that, now I would like to make love to a Tony-winner now."

And he did just that for the whole night and they slept peacefully looking forward to their future.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey was at his desk dealing with a new case with Mike that Bertha put on his desk earlier this morning. It had been hectic over the last couple months and a surprise with how much of his life he was enjoying. Being with Donna felt so natural and easy – sure they had some insecurities and doubts, but they communicated. They were a strong united front especially when they worked together in the office.

"Harvey Specter." Harvey and Mike looked out of the office and saw Scottie strutting into his office, looking as beautiful as she ever was.

"What are you doing here, Scottie?" Harvey spun around and looked at the woman in her designer blouse and tight skirt and black stilettos.

"Just wanting to check-in to see how you're doing. I see the firm hasn't fallen since I have left."

"Actually, the firm has risen since you left. You were never the lawyer that clients wanted." Mike said casually continuing to read the file in his hand.

"Shut it orphan." Scottie snapped.

"Wow, what an insult by a bitter woman. Wait till my parents hear about it." Mike retorted. Scottie looked at Harvey who grinned with amusement.

"And who might your parents be? From what I know, orphans don't have parents." Mike rolled his eyes. Instead of responding, he just pointed at Harvey's door again not looking up. Harvey shook his head at Scottie's spitefulness and continued with his work.

"Harvey! Your HR department put me on maternity leave because of your devil spawns! It was you who told them, wasn't it?" Donna raced (no, waddled) angrily into Harvey's office and dumped her bag and stood in front of his desk, oblivious to everyone else. Harvey looked up from his file and looked at the fiery red-head.

"Yes and rightly so, you're meant to give birth at any moment. If you kept going, you'll probably give birth in the office."

"I really don't want to see the birth of my baby brother and sister at a client meeting in the conference room, Donna." Donna spun her head around and glared at Mike, when she noticed Scottie standing at the door from the corner of her eyes. She turned herself around and looked at Scottie.

"Oh, hello Scottie. What are you doing here?" Donna said politely, resting her hand on her huge stomach. She remembered the day she and Harvey found out they were having twins at their 20-week scan. They were going to have twin boys in December around the Christmas period. It could possibly a Christmas baby if Donna went into labour early.

"I'm here on behalf of a client." Scottie rummaged her bag and pulled out a white envelope out from her bag and placed it on the coffee table. She wanted to get out of there the moment she saw a pregnant Donna. Donna walked forward and picked up the envelope then handed it over to Harvey, not failing to hide the sparkle of her wedding rings. Scottie scowled.

"And, why hasn't your secretary and my secretary been in contact to set up a formal meeting?" Harvey asked with a raised brow.

"It's because she wanted to see if you had moved on from her or not." Donna whispered loudly intending for Scottie to hear. Harvey stood up from his chair and walked around to Donna's side and passed the file to Mike to get his thoughts on it. Scottie narrowed her eyes at Donna, not hiding any hatred for the woman.

"Daddy!"

"Momma!" Harvey and Donna's face immediately lit up as their three-year old son and two-year old daughter ran into the room and hugged their parents' legs. Mike put the files down and stood up walking towards Rachel who was carrying their one-year old daughter. Scottie was shocked – they were all married with kids. This was startling yet surprising news for her.

"How was pre-school today?" Donna asked as she ran her hands down her daughter's brunette hair. The Specter kids easily resembled their parents – their son, Harvey Gordon Specter Jr had red hair like his mother, but his facial features were exactly like his father, and their daughter Juliette Harmony Specter had the exact hair colour as their father and eyes like her mother. Both Specter child had the same smile as their fathers – which was the best thing in the world to see. Donna held onto her children's hands and walked over to the leather sofa sitting with Rachel and little Nina Edith Ross (named after his mother and grandmother respectfully) talking about their day.

"Scottie, if you ever need to talk to me about your client, you need to contact my secretary. I don't appreciate these unexpected, unprofessional visits. I'll be in contact with you next week in regards to what you have given me, other than that, I think you know your way out." Harvey said firmly and went over to his wife's side and pulled her into him resting his hand on her belly.

Scottie huffed and walked out of the room, swearing that she would never step foot in the firm anymore – she lost everything because she had an affair with another man, and she realised that she had absolutely no right to be bitter about their divorce because she was the one committing infidelity.

"Baby, you should take the kids home and rest. I still have some work to finish off before we got to the Yankees game." Harvey said quietly into her ears.

"I thought we were going to watch the Knicks play?

"No, that's next week with Mike and the kids so you and Rachel can go have your spa weekend at the Hamptons." Donna turned and kissed Harvey on the cheek.

"I never thanked you for that. Thank you for giving me the weekend to myself. Are you sure you two can handle the kids?"

"I could handle Marcus's kids and dog at the same time, this time won't be any different."

"I can't believe it's only been six months and I'm already the size of a beached whale."

"No, you look gorgeous. Just as you did on our wedding day."

 _After that night following the Tony Awards, Donna immediately began wedding preparations. Harvey and Donna spent a whole dinner trying to figure out where they could get married so they settled on getting married in Mexico then travel to the Maldives for their own private honeymoon. When Donna had finally got the key details of their plans, Rachel was immediately onto her maid of honour duties and Harvey had asked Mike to be his best man. Donna ordered Mike and Harvey to get their wedding bands and answer questions when the two women presented ideas to them, and leave the women to planning the wedding. Harvey did however say that he and Mike would deal with the honeymoon – it was the least complicated thing that the men could do, and the easiest to organise._

 _Harvey, the sweet man he was, allowed Rachel to take leave till the wedding so Donna and Rachel could organise a month from then. Donna was happy to wait a month, because her stomach wouldn't show much of a baby bump at almost the three-month mark. Donna and Rachel spent a day looking at designers' boutiques to search for the perfect dress, but nothing was right. It wasn't till Donna and Rachel surfing the internet, for them to find the designer that Donna wanted. The only problem was that it was based in Australia – but luckily for them, they had a flagship store in L.A._

 _Donna, Rachel, her mother and Harvey's mother flew to Los Angeles after an appointment at the Venice Beach store. As soon as Donna stepped in, it felt right – the ladies were given champagne and little sweets as Donna tried on about ten different dresses before she found the one. It was a stunning dress with a combination of French and Japanese lace that fit her perfectly – it had a straight boat neck, full length sleeve and an open low back with a 1.3 feet train._

 _Harvey and Donna were having dinner from the shitty Thai place that Donna loved when Harvey was finally made aware of all the plans that Donna and Rachel had been doing in a span of two weeks._

" _So, how much are we paying for this wedding? A million dollars?" Harvey joked while eating out of his noodle box and watched Donna eating and on her laptop with her detailed plans._

" _You'd be glad to know that my wedding dress and accessories cost $5000 altogether. That's less than your Tom Ford suit that you wear every day." Donna snapped playfully._

" _What are we paying for then?"_

" _The wedding, and our dresses and suits for ourselves, Mike and Rachel."_

" _What about flights and accommodation?"_

" _Well, everyone that we invited are more than happy to pay for their flights and accommodation. Rachel managed to get special rates for accommodation."_

" _What about flights? Everyone is going to hate our families and friends who has crazy kids especially your brother and sisters' kids."_

" _Well, apparently, your name is very well-known with Bluestar Jets. I also met some of my big fans who were more than happy to provide us with a private jet to and from Mexico." Donna smirked._

" _That sounds good. Where did you pick for us to get married?"_

" _The Four Seasons Punta Mita in Mexico…" Donna said dreamily. Harvey looked at the pictures that Donna had on-screen and it looked perfect. It was warm, luxurious, and family-friendly. Within a week since Donna started planning, she got her guest list all ready and confirmed. They had about fifty people attending – Harvey's family, Donna's family, close friends from the firm and several of their friends including some of Donna's Broadway friends._

" _We're getting married on the Las Manzanillas Beach then having our reception at the Tamai Garden where it's private at and beautiful at night."_

" _Civil ceremony?"_

" _Yes, very intimate and civil."_

" _So, everything is done?"_

" _Yes, everything is done – menu done, floral and design done, cake chosen, guests confirmed, flights and accommodation all done. We'll arrive a couple days before Saturday so everyone can enjoy themselves. The wedding will be on Saturday at four pm sharp then on Sunday, we'll have a private breakfast buffet at the Tamai Pool Area for two hours."_

" _Sounds like you and Rachel have been extremely productive since you two haven't been at work. I'm surprised you haven't thrown any tantrums with your hormones all over the place." Harvey teased. Donna huffed._

" _It's because I unleashed my hormones on the phone if things weren't going right. Rachel had to reel me in a few times. I cried about six times when I got emails from the wedding planner when she confirmed that she did what I asked her too." Harvey chuckled, then reached over to the coffee table where a medium size box tied with ribbon was sitting. He grabbed it and handed it over Donn. Donna looked at the box on her lap and put her Pad Thai down._

" _What's this, honey?" Donna eagerly undid the ribbon and lifted the box. She gasped when she saw a gorgeous strapless salmon-coloured floral-print bikini top with navy bikini bottoms. She picked up the bikini and saw at the bottom two tickets._

" _Is this for our honeymoon?!" Donna said excitedly. Harvey nodded._

" _We're going to Australia for a week then over to the Maldives for a week and a half then back to New York. First class flights. Luxury hotels in Australia. Luxury resort in the Maldives staying in an extremely private room…plenty of activities to do." Donna shivered feeling Harvey's breath caressing her ear. Donna turned her head and pulled Harvey's face and fused her lips over his._

" _I love you, Mr Specter." Donna whispered against his mouth._

" _I love you too..., now tell me more about our wedding."_

" _So, we have an open bar of course. Rachel and I couldn't decide what to do for dinner because they had so many options, so we had to call your mother and my mother. Eventually we settled for a four-course dinner, with alternate mains, and a dessert table spread filled with sweets, our wedding cakes, fruits and chocolate!" Donna had been craving chocolate since she found out it was pregnant, then made Harvey stock up on of their cupboards with chocolate so he didn't have to run out late at night to fed her craving._

" _Everyone is going to love the food because we have a mix of Mexican and non-Mexican style food. When Rachel and I tasted it some of the Mexican food, it was delicious. So, we had to do it."_

" _Is that why you and Rachel had to fly to Mexico last week? To finalise the menu?"_

" _Yes, anyways… we also have Tacos station for two hours. Everyone should be more than satisfied with the choices Rachel and I made."_

" _And how do you know that?"_

" _Because I'm Donna, and I know everything." Donna replied at the same time as Harvey mimicking her. Donna closed her laptop away and put everything down on the floor and snuggled into Harvey's side._

" _I can't wait to be your wife." Donna whispered slowly falling asleep. Harvey kissed the top of her head, slowly caressing her to sleep._

 _Their wedding went perfectly – their families were staying in luxury residential villas and suites, their friends from and outside the firm were all staying in beautiful suites and thoroughly enjoying their time in Mexico. They took advantage of all the free activities – some went on yacht charters, kids were involved in the kids' programs, many of their guests were using the spa and fitness facilities, but everyone was embracing their environment, the food and comfort of their rooms._

 _The ceremony was unforgettable, not just for the guests but for Harvey and Donna. Harvey's world stopped when he saw Donna walking down towards him on the beach – she was a vision in that lace dress that was suited for the beach. It was emotional – their vows and declaration of love to each other was heart-felt and full of love, their rings were perfectly chosen… everything was perfect._

 _The reception dinner was delicious and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves – the gardens was the perfect place especially for photos. Everyone was drinking (besides two breast-feeding mothers and Donna sadly), eating and chatting noisily, and dancing and singing with the music. Donna and Rachel made the right choices with selecting the dinner courses because everyone was more than satisfied with what they ate._

 _Harvey and Donna's honeymoon…that's another story. Harvey and Donna went to Sydney and Melbourne going to iconic tourist hot spots, and in the Maldives, they stayed in the Laamu Water Villa with pool at the Six Sense Laamu resort. They took full advantage of the privacy of their outdoor shower and private pool… ;) All the two of them could say when they were asked about it, was heaven and bliss._

Harvey and Donna looked at their children who were happily drawing and playing together.

"We make beautiful children, don't we?" Donna smiled looking up into Harvey's beautiful eyes. He smirked.

"Of course, we do. We're the Specters." Harvey said smugly. Donna laughed.

"That we are. I love you Mr Specter."

"Baby, I love you too Mrs Specter."


End file.
